Head in the clouds
by TamaraTT
Summary: A story about true love and friendship. FF about take that
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

IK BEN ECHT HELEMAAL KLAAR MET JE!!!! schreeuwd Jenna naar Daan. Ze hadden hun zoveeltse ruzie al deze week, het ging echt helemaal nergens over maar de frustratie van beide kanten kwamen er echt allemaal uit.

Ze hadden allebei een zwaar jaar achter de rug. Daan had zichzelf oplaten gaan in het studentenleven en moest zichzelf voor de volle 200 gaan inzetten, wilde hij dit jaar nog afstuderen. Jenna daaraan tegen had zich na de plotselinge dood van haar vader, op haar studie gestort en zou zeker

de laatste maand fluitend Afstuderen.

Als je daar nu eens eerder aan had gedacht zei ze tegen Daan, ipv alleen maar met je vriendjes aan de zuip te gaan, dagen niet thuis komen en allerlei colleges overslaan.

En nu verwacht je van mij dat ik je ga helpen??? vroeg ze verontwaardigd. Daan kon af en toe zo onuitstaanbaar zijn, zo onvolwassen en puberaal.Terwijl zij er juist alles aan had gedaan om haar studie af te ronden. Haar vader had dit zo graag voor haar gewild en na zijn dood wilde ze alleen maar dat hij trots op haar zou zijn.

Haar vader was een jaar eerder na een zwaar ongeluk overleden en Jenna had zichzelf alleen staande kunnen houden zonder de hulp van Daan.

Daan en Jenna hadden elkaar 6 jaar geleden voor het eerst ontmoet tijdens de introductie dagen op school. De vonk sloeg meteen over en toen bleek dat ze beide geneeskunde zouden gaan studeren waren ze beide meer dan tevreden. Nadat ze een jaar bij elkaar waren besloten ze al om samen een kamer te gaan delen in zijn studentenhuis. Ze woonden in een oud herenhuis dat ze deelden met 6 anderen,

het was er niet erg groot en zoals je van een studentenhuis kan verwachten heel vies ( tegen groot bezwaar van Jenna in).

Maar ze kon daar wel mee leven, want ze waren dolverliefd en iedereen was jaloers op hun relatie, ze paste echt perfect bij elkaar. Ze hielpen elkaar bij hun studie, hadden de grootste lol samen en hadden eigenlijk geen anderen nodig. Nu was het heel anders, ze waren uit elkaar gegroeid, wilde niet dezelfde dingen meer van elkaar en van het leven.Jenna wilde zich in het buitenland gaan specialiseren in de neurology. Het liefst ging ze naar America, New york om precies te zijn, maar daar waren zo weinig studieplaatsen beschikbaar, dat ze zich voor de zekerheid ook voor andere plaatsen had ingeschreven.

Daan daar aantegen wilde niet naar het buitenland, sterker nog, hij wilde huisarts worden en zag niets in Jenna haar plannen.

Daan keek Jenna smekend aan, hij was zo gewend dat ze er voor hem zou zijn. Maar Jenna dacht er niet aan om hem deze keer uit de brand te helpen, ze had er genoeg van. Daan, ik zie het niet meer zitten tussen ons, dit komt niet meer goed, het spijt me, zei ze terwijl de tranen in haar ogen stonden.

Daan probeerde nog om haar over te halen, maar toen hij zag dat ze echt aan haar standpunt vast hield, pakte hij zijn spullen en smeet de deur achter zich dicht.

Chapter 1

I'M TOTALLY DONE WITH U!! Jenna yelled to her boyfriend Dean. They we're having their tenth agrument this week, it was like always about nothing, but the frustration they both had came out all at once.

They both had a very hard year. Dean became involved in colleage-life too much and had to focus himself for the full 200 if he wanted to graduate this year. Jenna on the other hand, had totally commited to her classes after her father had suddenly died and she would definatly finish her study this year.

"If you only would have tought about that before" she said angry "instead of drinking all day with your buddy's, not coming home for days and skipping all your classes! And now you expect me to help u? she asked resentful. Dean could be so uncongenial from time to time, so immature and very adolescent. While he was playing with his friends, she did everything she could to finish her study. Her father had wanted this so bad for her and after he died, the only thing she wanted was to make him proud of her. Her father died a year earlier after a major accident and Jenna had to get trough it alone, she had to keep herself standing without any help from Dean.

Dean and Jenna met each other 6 years ago during the introduction days at school. There was a spark between them straightway and when they found out they were both gonna study medicine, they were more than pleased. After being a couple for a year, they decided to share a room. They lived in an old masion and had to share with 6 other students. It wasn't very big and as you can aspect of a college-dorm, despite the protest Jenna made, it was very filthy. But she could live with it because she was madly in love and were envied by many, they were really perfect for each other. They helped each other with their study's, had the best fun together and really didn't need anyone else.

Now, things were very different, they grew apart, they didn't want the same things of each other or live anymore. Jenna wanted to go abroad and specialize in neurology. She allways wanted to go to America, New York to be precise, but there weren't many options in America and so many people wanted to go, so she also inrolled for a couple of other locations. Dean on the other hand, didn't want to go abroad, he wanted to become a docter in his village, a farmers village with only 500 residents. They had totally different ambitions and Jenna just didn't want to give up her own dreams.

Dean looked at her, his eyes pleading for help. He was so used to her being there for him, something he took for granted. But Jenna didn't even think about caving in this time, she had enough of it. "Dean, i really don't see how we can overcome this and there's no way back for me. I'm sorry" she said while she was trying very hard not to cry. Dean tried to convince her otherwise, but when he saw she didn't renounce, he grabbed his stuff and smacked the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Ze plofte op de bank neer en begon te twijfelen. Had ze wel het juiste gedaan?? Ze hield toch van Daan? Maar ze wist dat het niet anders kon. Maanden had ze huilden in haar bed gelegen terwijl hij in de kroeg zat, geen tijd voor haar had en hun relatie compleet verwaarloosde.

Dood ongelukkig was ze geweest en had er alles aangedaan om het weer goed te krijgen. Maar haar geduld was op, het was nu tijd om voor zichzelf te gaan zorgen. Ze besefte zich dat ze niet in hun huis kon blijven, dat zou de dingen alleen maar moeilijker maken. Ze pakte de telefoon en belde haar beste vriendin Zoe op.

Zij en Zoe kenden elkaar al sinds de kleuterschool en waren altijd de beste vriendinnen geweest. Ze besloten dan ook samen geneeskunde te gaan studeren. Met veel tranen vertelde ze aan Zoe wat er die middag tussen haar en Daan was gebeurd en Zoe bood haar meteen een slaapplek aan.

Als in een roes pakte ze al haar spullen in, maar voor ze wegging besloot ze nog een briefje voor Daan te schrijven.

Lieve Daan,

Ik blijf de rest van het schooljaar bij Zoe.

Het spijt me, maar het is beter zo...

x

Ze legde het brief je op de kast en keek nog 1 keer de kamer rond. Toch had ze het hier fijn gehad in de jaren dat ze hier woonde, maar ze moest hier weg.

Ze pakte haar tas en sloot de deur achter zich.

Zoe woonde 20 minuten bij haar vandaan maar ze besloot om te gaan lopen...Het was een mooie lente dag en ze voelde een koel briesje door haar lange goud bruine haren gaan. Voor ze het wist stond ze al bij het huis van Zoe en nadat ze op de deur had geklopt, werd deze al snel open gedaan.

Jenna deed nogmaals haar verhaal en haar vriendin trooste haar waar nodig. En besloot dat wat Jenna nodig had was drank, veeeeeeel drank.

De volgende ochtend werd Jenna met een enorme kater wakker, alle soorten drank waren de revu gpasseerd en dat moest ze nu met een flinke hoofdpijn bekopen. Maar lang tijd om in zelfmedelijden te zwelgen had ze niet. Ze had vandaag een afspraak met haar studiebegeleider, vandaag zou ze te horen krijg waar ze haar vervolg opleiding mocht gaan doen.

Snel sprong ze onder de douche, maakte snel een broodje klaar en sprong op de fiets naar de universiteit.

Daar aangekomen zat mr Bakker al op haar te wachten. Ze liep vol spanning naar binnen...vandaag zou een nieuwe toekomst voor haar beginnen, maar waar???

"Ga zitten Jenna," zei mr. Bakker."Helaas moet ik je melden dat de door jouw gekozen studieplaats, helaas al was toebedeelt aan een ander." Jenna voelde na deze woorden meteen de moed in de schoenen zakken. "Maar" vervolgende hij. " Je hebt wel een andere fantastische plaats weten te bemachtigen " zei hij terwijl hij Jenna een grote, witte enveloppe overhandigde.

Jenna opende voorzichtigd de enveloppe, haalde de papieren eruit en las de papieren doorgrondig.

Snel fietse ze naar huis en zag dat de fiets van Zoe er ookal stond. Ze rende de trap op naar boven en rukte de deur open. De 2 vriendinnen zagen elkaar er riepen beide : "IK GA NAAR LONDEN!!!!

Chapter 2

She dropped herself onto the sofa and started to doubt her desicion. Did she do the right thing? Did she still love him? She did, but it wasn't enough, she knew there was no other way. She had been crying for months while he was getting drunk with his friends, not making any time for her and totally neglecting their relationship. She had been very unhappy and did everything she could to make things right again. But she was out of patience, it was time to look after herself, to make herself happy.

She realised she couldn't stay at their place, it would only make things harder for the both of them. She reached for her mobile and dailed the number of her best friend Zoe. They knew each other since nursery school and were allways the best of friends. Together they decided to study medicine and were thrilled when they got into the same classes. "Zoe?" Jenna asked while she could feel her tears burning in her eyes.With great sobs she told Zoe what happend that afternoon and Zoe immediately offered her a place to stay. In a numbed state of mind, she threw all her belongings in bags and after a short while she was ready to go, but not before writing a note to Dean.

Dear Dean,

I'm gonna be staying at Zoe's place.

Please don't try to call me.

I'm sorry, it's better this way.

x

She left the note on his desk and looked around the room one last time. She had some good times in this house and was sad to leave it behind, but she knew she had to. She grabbed her bags and locked the door behind her.

Zoe only lived a few blocks from her house and Jenna decided to walk. It was a nice spring day and she felt a fresh breeze going trough her long, golden brown hair. The sun was gently touching her face and she was deep in thoughts when she arrived at Zoe's. She rang the bell and Zoe came running towards the door. "I'm so sorry for you hun!" Zoe said while comforting her friend "Come in, i'll make you some tea." Jenna sat on the sofa, spilled the entire story while Zoe listened to her and gave her some loving hugs."I know what it is you need..."said Zoe with a naughty look on her face "You need booze...loads of them!"

The next morning, Jenna woke up with one of the worst hangover she ever had! They drank every kind of booze excisting on the planet and she had to pay for it today, hard time! But she couldn't delight in self pity for to long. Ze had an appointment with her carreer-teacher, today she was gonna find out where she would go to after this schoolyear. She slowly got up to take a shower and made herself a quick sandwich before jumping on her bike on her way to college.

When she got there, her teacher was allready waiting for her. Full of excitement she walked in...today was the start of her new future, her new life. But where??? "Please sit down Jenna" her teacher said while glancing at her."Unfortunalety i have to inform you that the position in the teaching hospital you choos, was allready renounced to another student" Jenna felt like the earth fell down under her feet, she was very disapointed to hear him say that. "But"her teacher continued " You did get another fantastic position" he said while giving Jenna a big, white envelope. Jenna carefully opened the envelope, took the papers out and started reading them.

She went home as fast as she could en saw that Zoe allready home aswell. She runned up the stairs and enthusiasticly opened the door. Both girls looked at each other and yelled "I'M GOING TO LONDEN!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Van pure blijdschap sprongen de 2 meiden elkaar in de armen!! Ze zouden samen naar londen gaan! In in eerste instantie was Jenna nogal teleurgesteld toen ze zag dat ze naar londen ging,

maar toen ze zag dat het om het Hammersmith Hospital ging fleurde ze helemaal op. In dat ziekenhuis werkte namelijk de beste neuroloog ter wereld, Dr John Cooper, die bekend stond om zijn innovatieve behandelingen op neurologisch vlak en zij, zij zou door hem begeleid worden. Ze kon haar geluk niet op en een geweldige studie plaats EN Zoe die met haar mee ging!

Zoe had een studieplaats op het University College Hospital gekregen, waar ze onderzoeken ging doen op het gebied van kinderpsychologie.

De meiden begonnen meteen plannen te maken toen ze er achter kwamen dat ze al over 2 maanden werden verwacht! Jenna en Zoe hoeften zich gelukkig niet bang te maken of ze wel zouden afstuderen, wat voor beide eigenlijk al een feit was.

Op internet begonnen ze meteen te speuren naar een geschikte woonruimte en na een paar dagen hadden ze die gevonden. Ze konden een etage huren voor een redelijke prijs op Great portlandstreet, wat voor Jenna 20 minuten en voor Zoe 10 minuten reizen zou zijn. De eigenaresse van het pand, Mrs. Clifton, was een aantal jaren weduwe en wilde graag dat de 2 dames bij haar kwamen wonen.

Na nog een aantal dingen voor de grote reis te hebben geregeld, waren de meiden al klaar om te vertrekken. Ze zouden de dag na de diploma uitreiking al weggaan zodat ze eerst Londen konden verkennen om vervolgens na 2 weken al aan de slag te gaan.

De weken vlogen voorbij en voor ze het wisten stonden ze op schiphol afscheid te nemen van hun familie en vrienden en met volle, frisse moed stapten ze op het vliegtuig. De meiden kwamen na een klein uurtje al aan op Londen Gatwick, een van de grootste vliegvelden in londen. Na een tijdje wachten hadden ze eindelijk een taxi te pakken en zette ze route naar Great Portlandstreet waar Mrs. Clifton al op hun zat te wachten.

De eerste 2 dagen waren de meiden bezig om hun etage om te toveren naar hun huis. Het was een grote etage, maar het kon wel een opknap beurt gebruiken. Na heel wat uurtjes erin te hebben gestoken waren de meiden klaar. Klaar om londen onveilig te maken en als er iets was wat Zoe kon, dan was dat het wel. Zoe was altijd al veel losser dan Jenna en had in de eerste pub waar ze kwamen al meteen de grootste gesprekken met de locals.

Jenna daar aantegen was eerder iemand die eerst de kat uit de boom moest kijken, maar ze vermaakte zich prima. Ze lag dan ook in een stuip toen Zoe, die al behoorlijk aangeschoten was, met handen en voeten zich verstaanbaar probeerde te maken aan de locals.

De volgende dagen, gingen de meiden de stad in om wat cultuur op te snuiven. Ze beklommen St. paul's cathedral, keken naar de wisseling van de wacht, gingen uiteraard shoppen bij Primark en rustte uit in Hyde park.

Ze genoten met volle teugen en waren bijna een beetje teleurgesteld dat ze de volgende dag al in het ziekenhuis moesten beginnen.

Chapter 3

Out of pure joy they jumped into each other arms. They were going to Londen Together! At first when Jenna looked at the papers het teacher gave her, she was a tad dissapointed. But when she found out she was going to the Hammersmith Hospital, she was completely happy. In the Hammersmith worked the renowned Dr. John Cooper, a neurological surgeon who was famous for his progressive methods and she was going to be his student. She just couldn't be any happier, she had one of the best docters in the world teaching her And Zoe was gonna come with her to londen! Zoe got a position at the University College Hospital, where she was going to do reseach in childpsychology.

The girls started to make plans right away, when they heared they were expected to start in only two months. On the internet they started to look for an adequate place to stay, nothing fancy, but with enough facilities to live in. After only a couple of days, they had found it. They were able to rent an entire floor for a reasonable price on Great Portlandstreet, wich was only 20 minutes of travelling for Jenna and 10 for Zoe. The Owner of the house, Mrs. Clifton, became a widdow a couple of years before and was a bit lonely ever since, she was delighted to have the girls to come and stay with her.

After some more arrangements, they were ready to go. They would leave the day after their graduation, so they could have some time to get to know Londen, before starting at the hospital 2 weeks later.

The following weeks passed by very quick ans before they knew they were standing at Schiphol airport, sating goodbye to all of their family and friends. Saying goodbye to her mother was harder than she tought it would be, she felt like she was leaving her behind al alone. But her mother had been very supportive of her plans and helped her to get ready for the big journey. "Be careful my sweet girl" she said like only a mother could "and don't forget to call your old mother sometimes." Jenna hugged her mom one last time "I won't forget mom!" And as they held each other, she could feel her mother slipping something into her pocket. "Mom, you don't have to do that, i've got enough money saved up" "I know, but you don't know how your place is gonna be, so use it to buy some nice stuff" and with that said, the girls walked trough the gates and waved for the last time.

After just a short our, the girls arrived at Londen Gatwick. They collected their bags and took a cab to Great Portlandstreet where Mrs. Clifton was allready waiting for them. She was a lovely, elderly woman and was pleased to see that both girls seemed to be well raised. In the follwing 2 days, the girls worked very hard to make the floor their house. It was a big floor but it could use a bit of work and after spending loads of hard working hours in it, it was a completely diffent room. Nice and bright, with loads of pink colours, just the way the girls liked it.

But know it was time to infest the city and if there was something Zoe was good at, it was doing that. Zoe had allways been more outgoing than Jenna. Zoe immediately had long conversations with the locals when they went into the pub. Jenna diddn't, she was a bit shy. She always watched a situation before getting involved, but she always had a good time. Especially if she'd just watched Zoe, who was allready a bit intoxicated and tried to make herself clear by using her hands and feet, wich made the locals evenmore confused.

In the next days the girls went into town to experience some of the englisch culture. They climmed the stairs of St. Paul's Cathedral, watched the changing of the quards, went shopping at primarks ( some of their friends told them primark was the best culturel experience ever! And they could only agree) and in the afternoon they had lunch in hyde park. They were extremely enjoying themself and were almost a bit sad they had to start at the hospital in only 2 days. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Toen Jenna de volgende ochtend wakker werd, sprong ze opgewonden haar bed uit en na haar ochtend ritueel gaf ze Zoe een zoen en stapte de deur uit.

Ze had een paar dagen daarvoor al een keer de metro genomen om te kijken hoe ze moest gaan. Het zou haar niet gebeuren dat ze de eerste dag te laat zou zijn omdat ze de weg niet wist. Toen ze na 20 minuten de metro uitstapte,

was ze eindelijk bij the Hammersmith. Het was een groot luxe gebouw en het kwam immens groot over. Toen ze eenmaal binnen was, was ze nog meer onder de indruk. Ze baande zich een weg naar de afdeling neurologie en liep naar de zustersdesk. "ecxuse me, could u tell me where i can find Dr. Cooper?"

de zuster keek Jenna onderzoekend aan, maar wees haar vriendelijk de weg naar zijn kantoor.

Ze klopte aan terwijl ze stond te knikken op haar knieen. "Come in" zei een strenge doch vriendelijke stem.Dr. Cooper was een kleine gezette man met een veel te lange grijze baard en zo'n rond dokters brilletje op zijn hoofd.

"please sit down miss Smid" zei Cooper en Jenna deed als gezegd. Cooper vertelde haar over het reilen en zeilen van de afdeling neurologie en vertelde haar wat er van haar werd verwacht. De eerste 3 weken zou ze mee lopen met de zusters om de afd te leren kennen en ook zou ze met hem zijn rondes gaan lopen.

Vervolgens stelde hij haar voor aan de dienstdoende zusters; Anna, Chloe en Deb. Anna liet haar de afdeling zijn en vertelde over de patienten. De patienten hadden verschillende aandoeningen, sommige hadden een cva gehad, anderen hadden zenuw aandoeningen, maar er was 1 patient die Jenna haar aandacht trok. Terwijl ze aandachtig naar hem keek, vertelde Anna

dat deze patient gister bij hen op de afdeling was gekomen na een zwaar auto ongeluk, hij had een zwaar auto ongeluk gehad en het was een wonder dat hij nog leefde. Hij was nog in kritieke na een 10 uur durende hoofd operatie dus moest constant in de gaten worden gehouden. poor man zei Anna, we don´t even know his identitie yet.

Nogmaals bekeek Jenna de man en had een vreemd gevoel...er was iets met hem dat ze niet kon plaatsen.

Chapter 4

Jenna woke up and jumped out of her bed, she was finally gonna start her new carreer. She took a shower and after carefully aplying her make up, she gave Zoe a kiss and went outside. She allready took the subway a couple of days before, too see how to get to the Hammersmith. She wasn't going to be confused or late on her first day because she didn't know the way. After 20 minutes on the sub she was finally at the Hammersmith. It was a large luxurious building and it seemed immense to her. When she walked in she was even more impressed. She found her way to her unit adn walked straight to the nursesdesk. "Excuse me, could you tell me where i can find Dr. Cooper? I've got an appointment with him. The nurse examined her carefully and pointed her towards his office.

Ze knocked at the door and could feel her knees tremble. "Come in" anwsered a strict but friendly voice. Dr. Cooper was a small, stout man with a way too long grwe beard and he had a typical round spectacle. "Please sit down miss Smid"he said and Jenna did as was told. He told her all about their neurological unit and team, he told her what was expected of her. In the first 3 weeks she would join the nurses to get a good feel on how this work en she would accompany him on his roundes. After that he introducced her to the nurses, Anna, Chloe and Sarah. Anna showed her the entire floor, where to find stuff, told her about the other nurses, about Dr. Cooper, about the patients. About their different conditions, some of them had a stroke, others had nerve ailments, but there was one patient who got her attention. While Jenna was watching the man carefully, Anna told his story. This patient was brought in the day before after a major car crash and that it was a miracle that he was still alive. His condition was still very critical after a ten hour surgery and had to be watched constatly. "Poor man"Anna said "We don't even know his identitie yet."

Jenna stared at the unknown man and had a strange feeling...there was something about him...but what??? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Haar eerste week zat erop en Jenna had voornamelijk de patienten verzorgd, schone verbanden aangelegd, geholpen met wassen, aankleden en hub het eten gebracht.

Het waren lange en vermoeiende dagen geweest, maar zeker de moeite waard! Ze had veel geleerd over patienten zorg van Anna, die een hele lieve moederlijke vrouw was,in tegenstelling tot chloe die echt een eerste

klas btch bleek te zijn, maar Jenna hield zichzelf voor dat het jaloezie was ivm haar samenwerking met Dr. Cooper.

Morgen had ze een dagje vrij, maar de dag erna zou ze gaan beginnen met de nacht diensten, waar ze erg tegen op zag, want ze had dat nog nooit gedaan.

Zoe en zij besloten om op hun vrije dag te gaan winkelen en gingen al vroeg naar piccadilly circus. Ze gingen iedere winkel in die er maar enigzins leuk uit totdat ze vol behangen met tassen uitgeput in op een

kurk in de pub neer ploften. "2 beers please" zei Jenna tegen de barman, en pakte haar portomonee. "it's on the house love"zei de barman en gaf haar een dikke knipoog.Jenna begon te blozen en gaf de barman een glimlach.

Buiten was er plots een groep met mensen gevormd en Zoe en Jenna bekeken het tafereel. Zo'n 20 meiden stonden om elkaar heen te dringen en gaven kleine lichte gilletjes.

"what's going on there?" vroeg Zoe aan de barman, die Luke bleek te heten. "a well it's probably just some celebritie, happens all the time." zei Luke. De meiden buiten hadden het niet meer en het werden er ook steeds

meer. "I think it is that Gary Barlow dude, i also saw him yesterday" zei Luke. Jenna en Zoe keken elkaar aan..."OMG...Gary Barlow" zeiden de meiden in oor. "Weet je nog Jen, die goede oud tijd!" Vroeger waren ze beide grote Take That

fans geweest en waren ook samen bij een concert in Ahoy geweest. " Ze zouden eigenlijk gewoon weer bij elkaar moeten komen vind ik. Dat was pas muziek!" zei Jenna, "zullen we naar buiten gaan" zei Zoe terwijl ze ondeugend naar Jenna keek.

"goed idee, lol" maar Gary was al weg, dus de dames namen nog een biertje en praatte een hele tijd over Take That voordat ze richting huis gingen.

De volgende dag of liever gezegd nacht begon Jenna samen met Anna aan haar nachtdienst. Snachts was er niet veel te doen dus kreeg Jenna de taak om te nacht waken bij de onbekende man.

Ze pakte een studieboek en nam plaats op een stoel naast het bed van de onbekende man. Hij was nog steeds in coma en het zag er niet positief uit, hij zal binnenkort toch echt wakker moeten worden anders is de kans op permanente erg groot,

dacht Jenna bij zichzelf. Terwijl ze over haar studieboek heen naar de man keek bestudeerde ze hem. Hij had donker golvend haar, tenminste voor de helft dan, de andere helft was weggeschoren voor de operatie. Zijn gezicht zat nog andere de blauwe plekken en de schrammen,

maar ze kon de vorm van zijn gezicht zien. Een mannelijke kin, smalle maar mooi gevormde lippen en zware wenkbrauwen. Hij had iets over zich heen waar Jenna niet omheen kon...ze was benieuwd naar de man die voor haar lag.

Ze had ook medelijden met hem, hij lag hier al ander halve week en nog steeds was er niemand opzoek naar hem geweest. Zou hij geen familie hebben? Zou er niemand zijn die iets om hem gaf?

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Jenna started her job. Mainly she had taken care of the patients, cleaning bandages, helped washing them, getting them dressed and brought them their food. It had been long and exhausting days, but totally worth it! She learned a lott about patientcare from Anna, who had proved herself to be a very sweet motherly type of woman, Chloe on the other hand turned out to be a first class , but Jenna thought she was just being jealous because she was working with Dr. Cooper. Tomorrow she finally had a day off before she would start the nightshift wich she wasn't looking forward to, she had never done this before and was hoping she wouldn't fall a sleep.

Zoe and herself decided to go shopping on their day of and headed to picadelly circus early in the morning. They went into every store that looked trendy and didn't stop till they we're completely packed with bags. They walked into the nearest pub and threw themself onto a stool next to the bar. A cute bartender came up to them ask asked what they wanted to drink. "Two beers please" said Jenna who could use a nice cold beer. It wasn't long before the bartender came back and served them. Jenna took her wallet but he stopped her..."It's on the house love" he said and gave her a big fat wink. Jenna started blushing and gave the bartender a big smile.

Outside of the pub a crowed gathered, Jenna and Zoe watched them. About 20 girls were pushing and letting out little screams. "What's going on there?" asked Zoe facing the bartender, who was called Luke "A well, thats probably some celebritie, happens all the time" he said while continuing rinsing the glasses. More and more girls started to turn up and they got completely crazy. "I think it's that Gary Barlow dude, he used to be quite famous back in the days, i saw him here yesterday" Jenna and Zoe looked at each other in disbelieve "OMG...GARY BARLOW" they said at the same moment. "Ow remember the good old days Jen? They used to be very big Take That fans and together they had gone to a concert in Rotterdam. "They really should get back together! That was music! I really hate the music people a listening to nowadays." said Jenna remembering what it was like to be a TT fan. "Shall we go outside" asked Zoe while looking ckeeky at her friend "Yeah! Why not?!" Jenna got of her stool but when they looked, Gary had allready left. "A well, too bad" They decided to have another beer and stayed in the pub the rest of the afternoon...talking about those good old days.

The next day or actually next night, Jenna started her first nightshift with Anna.As she expected there wasn't a lott of work to do, so Anna asked her to watch over John Doe. She got her bag and took a very big studybook, as she didn't want to waste anytime she had to study, and tried to get herself comfy in the chair next to his bed. The man was still in a coma and the propects weren't very good. He would have to wake up very soon otherwise the chance of having permanent braindamage would be big.

While trying to study, she couldn't help but looking at him. She stood up and walked up to him to get a better look. He had dark wavy hair, well atleast on one part of his head...the otherhalf was shaven for the surgery. His face still had many cuts and bruises, but she could still see the shape of his face.He had a very masculine cin, small but nicely shaped lips and heavy eyebrows. She couldn't help to feel sorry for him, he had been in the hospital for 1,5 weeks now and nobody came looking for him. Didn't he have any family? Wasn't there anybody who cared for him or loved him?


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Gedurende de hele week zat Jenna snachts aan het bed van de man, die ze voor het gemak Ryan had benoemd.

Het ging al wat beter met hem, de blauwe plekken en schrammen namen met de dag af en ze kon steeds beter zijn gezicht zien. Hij moest nu alleen nog wakker worden. Ze keek iedere avond hoe hij adem

haalde, ze werd er op een of andere manier rustig van. Ook vertelde ze hem dingen, soms een stukje uit de krant, maar ze vertelde ook veel persoonlijke dingen. Door al die "vrije" tijd snachts begon ze veel over dingen na te denken, over Daan, over haar vader...

En ze vertelde Ryan over al haar gevoelens. Hij zou daar later toch niets meer van weten en voor haar was het heel therapeutisch.

Toen de volgende week begon had ze weer dag dienst en ze merkte dat ze haar nachtelijke "gesprekjes" miste. Tijdens haar pauze ging ze telkens aan zijn bed zitten en las de krant voor of draaide wat muziek voor hem.

Aan het einde van die week ging ze zoals altijd even bij hem langs, toen ze zag dat er iets anders aan hem was. Ze wist niet wat, maar toen ze beter keek zag ze dat het zijn hand was...hij lag anders en nu ze goed keek zag ze ook dat zijn mond een andere uitdrukking gaf.

Ze keek de chart na maar er waren geen veranderingen geweest, ze zou het zich wel hebben verbeeld. Ze ging naast hem zitten op het bed en begon het weerbericht voor vandaag voor te lezen. Plots voelde ze iets en keek naar haar benen, zijn vinger raakte haar been aan!!!

Snel riep ze dr. Cooper en die constateerde dat ze zich zeker niet had vergist...hij kwam uit zijn coma. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen en maakte kokhalzende bewegingen, Dr. Cooper haalde snel de buis uit de keel van Ryan. Ryan keek erg verward om zich heen. "Where am I?" vroeg hij,

"what happend to me? Who are u all...better yet, WHO AM I?" angst groeide in zijn ogen, hij kon zich niets meer herrinneren en begon te panieken. Jenna ging snel naast hem staan en zei: " It's oke. You were in a coma after a big carcrash. You suffered from a severe head-injurie

and had to have brainsurgery." zijn ogen keken haar vragend aan, maar hoe, wat, hoe verder. "don't worry, just take it easy for now, Dr. Cooper will take some tests in the morning, then we'll know some more."zei ze terwijl ze in zijn ogen bleef kijken. Wat zijn ze mooi dacht ze bij zichzelf, ze had het zich al

afgevraagd welke kleur zijn ogen zouden zijn, maar zulke helder blauwe, doordringende ogen had ze niet verwacht. Ze bleef langer en dieper in zijn ogen kijken..."dr. smid...dr. Smid!!!" Jenna schrok op.

Ze was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze niet hoorde dat dr. Cooper haar riep. "Will u please stay with the patient till i'm back in the morning? We're short on staff and i need u to be here tonight". "yes ofcourse i will dr. Cooper", antwoorde Jenna snel terwijl ze zich afvroeg waarom ze niet beter bij de les bleef.

Chapter 6

During the entire week, Jenna sat next to his bed at night...she had given him a name, Ryan, because she didn't want to think about him as the unknown man. He was doing a bit better, the cuts and bruises were fading and she could see his face better every time. The only thing for him to do now was waking up. Every night she would watch him breathing, wich gave her a feeling of calmness. During the third night she had started talking to him and did that ever since. She told him all kinds of things, sometimes it would be a piece from the papers met other times she told him very personal stuff. Because of all the quiet times a night, she had time to think about things...about her father, Dean...she told Ryan the entire story, all her feelings. He wouldn't remember if he wake up, so she didn't mind telling him her innersecrets, wich worked very healing for her.

When the next week had started, wich were daytime shifts, she noticed that she mist her nightly "conversations." During her breaks she would go to Ryan and read him the paper or just play some music for him. Today was no exception, she went into his room but noticed there was something different but she didn't know what. She took a better look and saw his hand was in a different position and when she took an even more inspection look, she saw his expression wasn't the same as before. Quickly she grabbed his chart, but nothing had changed. Had it just been her imagination? She sat herself down on his bed and started to tell him the wether forcast. Deeply in to the story, she felt a shiver...something touched her! Ready to jump up, she was really afraid it would be a big nasty spider, she looked down and saw his hand. His hand was on her leg! She couldn't believe it but it was true.

"Dr. Cooper come in here, hurry!" she yelled out. Dr. Cooper indeed established his movement and his reaction to it. Jenna didn't get it wrong, Ryan was finally coming out of his coma! Slowly she saw how he opened his eyes and made a choking sound. Dr Cooper immediately removed the tube from his throat and tried to calm Ryan. Ryan looked up and was very confused. "Where am i? he asked "What happend to me? Who are u all...better yet, WHO AM I? fear was growing inside of him, he couldn't remember a thing and started panicing. Jenna rushed to his side "It's oke, You were in a coma after a big car crash. You suffered a servere head injury and had to have brain surgery. His eyes were filled with questions, who? how?huh??? "Don't worry, just take it easy for now. This is Dr. Cooper and my name is Jenna. Dr. Cooper will run some tests in the morning, then we'll know some more" she said while looking into his big blue eyes. She had wondered what colour they would be, she expected them to be greenish blue, but never those bright blue penetrating eyes! Ze just stood there sinking deeper and deeper into his eyes. "Jenna...JENNA!" with a confusing focus she looked up. She had been so far in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear Dr. Cooper calling her. "Will you please stay with the patient till i'm back in the morning? We're short on staff and i need you to be here tonight." "Yes, ofcourse i'll stay Dr. Cooper" she replied quick but wondered why she didn't stay more focussed...what was it about this man that kept her mind so absent?


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Die avond zat Jenna weer de hele nacht bij Ryan. Hij was al snel na het vertrek van dr. Cooper weer in slaap gevallen, hij sliep erg onrustig en af en toe riep hij een onverstaanbare zin uit. Jenna vroeg zich af waarom hij zo onrustig was, wat had hij meegemaakt...zou hij het zich ook nog kunnen herinneren? Rond een uur of 3 werd ryan wakker en vroeg haar om een glas water. Ze bracht hem er meteen 1 en terwijl ze het glas aan hem gaf, raakte zijn vingers die van haar. Ze voelde een tinteling door haar hele lijf heen gaan, hij moest het ook gevoeld hebben want hij pakte haar hand vast. "who are u?" vroeg hij aan haar. "I'm Jenna, and I " maar Ryan onderbrak haar. "I think i know u, is that right?" vroeg hij. "no we haven't met before. But i stayed with u a lott of the time while u were here" zei ze terwijl ze zich afvroeg of hij al "hun" gesprekjes kon herinneren. Ze praatte nog even wat met elkaar totdat Ryan weer in slaap viel en kort daarna doezelde Jenna ook weg in haar stoel.

De volgende ochtend kwam dr. Cooper binnen en nam Ryan en Jenna mee naar de onderzoeks kamer voor een EEG. Daarmee kon hij bekijken waardoor Ryan zich niets meer kon herinneren en of zijn geheugenverlies blijvend was.

Ryan was bang. Hij was bang dat hij nooit meer zou weten wie hij was, hoe hij heette. Was hij getrouwd, kinderen, hij wist het gewoonweg niet. Jenna had hem belooft dat ze bij hem zou blijven, ze was erg goed voor hem en hij was blij dat ze bij hem was. Hij had het gevoel dat hij haar kon vertrouwen maar hij wist niet waarom, maar hij voelde zich op zijn gemak bij haar.

Een uur later kwamen de resultaten van de EEG binnen. Dr. Cooper was er erg tevreden over en zag de toekomst positief in. Ze zouden in de komende dagen nog een aantal tests doen, maar ondertussen zouden hij en Jenna beginnen met revalidatie oefeningen.

Jenna haar dagdiensten zaten er weer op en begon snel alweer met nachtdiensten. Ze hoefde nu niet meer snachts bij hem te blijven, maar ze kon het niet laten om snachts bij hem te gaan zitten. Soms werd Ryan wakker en praatten ze wat, Jenna vertelde over zichzelf en Ryan vond het heerlijk om naar haar te luisteren, hij vond het fijn als zij er was, ze was een echte vriendin voor hem aan het worden. Hij vond haar mooi, zoals ze praatte...je kon haar ogen zien stralen en haar handen gaven haar verhalen extra kracht. Op zijn beurt vertelde Ryan over zijn dag, zijn gevoelens voornamelijk zijn angsten en over zijn dromen.

Chapter 7

That night she stayed with Ryan. After Dr. Cooper had left, he fell asleep very soon. He was sleeping very restless and seemed to be having some turbulent dreams. Now and again he would say something wich Jenna couldn't understand. Why was he so restless? she asked herself, what did he go trough...could he remember it himself? At about 3 in the night, Ryan woke up and asked her for a glass of water. Jenna got up and immediately got some for him, she gave him the glass and when she did, his fingers touched hers. She felt a little spark trough her body and he must have felt it too because he grabbed her hand and held it. "Who are you?" he asked her "I'm Jenna and I" but before she could finish he interupted her "I think i know you, is that right?" "No we haven't met before. But i stayed with you many times while you were in a coma" she said and couldn't help but wondering if he'd remembered their "conversation". "I really think i've seen you before, but than again...i really can't tell for sure...there is so much i can't remember" The two talked for a little while before Ryan fall back into an uneasy sleep...not short after that Jenna drifted of too.

The next morning Dr. Cooper came and took Ryan and Jenna to the examinationroom. He was going to do a EEG, with this machine he was hoping to find out why Ryan couldn't remember anything and if his memory lose would be permanent.

Ryan felt scared. He was afraid he'd never found out who he was...his name. Was he married, did he have children? He simply just couldn't rememeber. Jenna had promised him to stay with him, she was really good for him and he was happy she was there. He felt like he could trust her, he didn't know why but she made him feel at ease.

Jenna started nightshifts again and alltough she didn't have te stay with him at night anymore, she always went into his room and sat on the chair...just watching him breath and sleep. Sometimes Ryan would wake up and they would talk. Jenna told him about herself and Ryan loved listening to her. He liked it when she was there in the nights, she had become a true friend to him...his only friend. He tought she was beautiful, the way she talked...you could see the magic in her eyes and her hands gave the story so much power. He told her about his day, his feelings...his fears and dreams...telling her made him feel like he was alive and not just a prisoner of a hospitalroom. He owed her alot.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Badend in het zweet werd Ryan wakker, er was een massa hysterie, honderden mensen duwden elkaar alle kanten op terwijl ze aan het gillen en schreeuwen waren. Ryan had het gevoel dat hij er midden in stond. Waar was hij, wat deed hij daar en waarom zag hij alleen maar...vrouwen??? Hij moest Jenna spreken en drukte snel op de verplegingsknop. Anna kwam aangerend en vroeg hem wat eraan de hand was. " Jenna, whe're is Jenna?", "she has the day of today, i'm sorry Ryan...but maybe i can help u?" vroeg Anna vriendelijk. "No u can't, i really need to talk to Jenna". en met een bedompt gevoel draaide Ryan zich weer om. Pas uren later viel hij weer in slaap.

De volgende ochtend kwam Jenna aan op haar werk, waar ze door Anna werd ingelicht over de gebeurtenis van vannacht. Bezorgd ging ze meteen naar Ryan toe, maar zag dat hij nog sliep en begon met haar werk. Het was een drukke dag en Jenna's hoofd stroomde over van alle informatie die ze toegeworpen kreeg van dr. Cooper. Ze had al veel van hem geleerd en mocht binnenkort assisteren bij operaties waar ze natuurlijk erg naar uit zag. Pas aan het einde van de middag had ze tijd om bij Ryan langs te gaan, ze was snel even langs de cafetaria gelopen en had een donut voor hem onder haar witte doktersjas verstopt. Ryan kreeg nog steeds dat vreselijke ziekenhuis voer, maar hij had haar laatst verteld dat hij gek was op donuts.

Op zijn kamer aangekomen zag ze dat hij muziek aan het luisteren was, hij was nogal into trance muziek, wat zij dus echt vreselijk vond. Ook had hij haar een keer een songtekst laten zien die hij had geschreven en ze vond echt dat hij talent was. Beide hadden ze gedacht dat hij misschien wel songwriter was of muziekproduct of iets dergelijks. Ryan ging ondertussen helemaal op in de muziek die op zijn koptelefoon te horen was en voelde een warme vlaag door zich heen gaan toen hij ineens een zachte hand op zijn schouder voelde. Hij keek en zag een slanke vingers op zijn schouder liggen, mooie nagels, versiert met een licht rose glans. Hij draaide zich helemaal om en zag Jenna staan en kreeg een tintelend gevoel in zijn buik. Hij begon sterke gevoelens voor Jenna te krijgen, ze was zo goed voor hem en lief...maar zodra hij deze gevoelens kreeg duwde hij ze ver weg. Dit is haar werk, hier krijgt ze voor betaald zei hij streng tegen zichzelf. Maar diep van binnen wist hij beter.

"How are u feeling today?" vroeg Jenna terwijl ze Ryan goed opnam. Er was iets met hem aan de hand, dat kon ze voelen, maar Ryan leek zich terug te trekken van haar. "everything is fine" zei hij een beetje kortaf. "What happend last night, do u wanna talk about it?". "Ow that was nothing...just forget it". Jenna wist dat er meer aan de hand was...hij deed anders nooit zo. Ze kon hem nu al ruim anderhalve maand en hij had nog nooit kortaf tegen haar gedaan. "Here i brought u something" zei ze terwijl ze een zakje onder haar jas vandaan haalde. Ryan was zo blij als een klein kind en gaf haar uit vreugde een zoen op haar wang. Beide schrokken een beetje van zijn actie en wende verlegen af. " Jenna liep weg naar de zuster kamer, schreef iets op een klein papiertje en liep weer terug naar Ryan. "Here's my number, if u ever need to talk when i'm not here...just call me, ok?", "I will" en gaf haar een knipoog terwijl Jenna weer aan het werk ging.

Chapter 8

All sweaty, Ryan woke up. He had seen a mass hysteria, hundreds of people were pushing eachother in different directions while squealing and yelling. Ryan felt like he had been right in the middle of this nightmare.Where had he been, what was he doing there and why did he only see women? Had this been a nightmare or had he really been there before? He needed to talk to Jenna...he wanted to know what she thought about his dream, could it have been a memory? He pushed the button next to his bedside and hope Jenna would come soon. Not Jenna but Anna came running into his room "What's the matter Ryan?" she asked calmly "Jenna, where's Jenna?""She has the day of today, i'm sorry Ryan...but maybe i can help you?" she asked while looking very concerned. "No you can't" he said a bit harsh "I really needed to talk to Jenna" He turned to his other side and felt dissapointed. He laid awake for hours before he fall back to sleep...hoping he wouldn't have the same dream again.

The next morning Jenna came into work and was updated by Anna about what had happend that night. Feeling very concerned Jenna headed over to Ryan's room, but found him still asleep, she didn't want to wake him so she decided to come back later. It was a very busy day at the Hammersmith and Jenna almost couldn't keep track of al the information she got from Dr. Cooper. She had allready learned so much from him and soon she would be able to assist on operations, wich she was really looking forward to. It wasn't till the end of the afternoon that she had some time to visit Ryan, but before she went to his room she stopped at the hospitals cafetaria, she bought him a donut and hid it under her coat. She knew how much Ryan hated the hospitalfood and remembered him telling her about having a craving for a donut.

When she got to his room, she saw him listening to music, he was into that trance music, wich she hated! One day he had showed her some musiclyrics he had wrote and she really thought he had talent.They both speculated about him being a songwriter, maybe a producer or something like that. Ryan was losing himself into the music he heard trough his headset and felt a flash going trough his body when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and felt the slender fingers on his skin, they had pretty long nails with a touch of soft pink on them. He turned himself around and faced Jenna. A flood of butterflies caressed his belly and his face started to lighten up. He was developping some strong feelings for her, she was so kind to him, so sweet...but he knew he was fooling himself. "This is her job" he murmured at himself "She gets paid to be kind to you" He immediately burried his feelings, but deep down inside he knew she wasn't 'just' doing her job.

"How are you doing today?" she asked while taking a good look at him.Something bothered him, see could feel it. But Ryan seemed to be pulling away from her. "Everything is fine" he said a bit short."What happend last night? Anna told me you had some sort of a nightmare.Do you wanna talk about it?" "Ow that, that was nothing. Just forget about it" Jenna instanly knew he wasn't telling the truth, he never acted this way before. She had known him for nearly two months now and never had he lied to her."Here i brought you something" she gave him a little bag and he took it of her, wondering what it was. When he looked inside, his eyes got big, gained a child like smile on his face and out of pure joy he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Both of them reacted a bit alarmed and Jenna looked shyly at the floor. With a sudden mive she walked to the nursesdesk without saying anything. She took a piece of paper, started writing something down and walked back. "Here's my number, if u ever need to talk when i'm not here...just call me, ok?", "I will" he said and winked at her "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Jenna haar dienst zat er eindelijk op, het was een lange dag, zoals wel vaker. Ze stapte de deur van the Hammersmith uit en liep naar de metro die al snel kwam. De metro was volgepakt en nergens was een zitplaatsje te bekennen. Pfffffffff weer 20 minuten staan, dacht ze bij zich zelf. Na een lange reis kwam ze eindelijk bij easton aan en stapte uit. Het weer was ondertussen omgeslagen en het goot nu pijpenstelen, zodat ze al binnen 2 minuten door en door nat was. Thuisgekomen trok ze haar natte kleren uit en ging onder een heerlijk warme douche staan en bleef daar staan...20 minutenen later ( water was bij de huur inbegrepen) droogde ze zich af en trok haar relax outfit aan. Mrs. Cliifton had, zoals wel vaker, een lekkere huisgemaakte maaltijd voor haar klaar gezet. De schat, dacht ze bij zichzelf, maar ze was te moe om te eten. Ze ging op de bank zitten en zette de tv aan...grey's anatomy avond! Ze vond het een heerlijke serie om naar te kijken, maar was toch wel behoorlijk anders dan de werkelijkheid, was nou niet bepaald een hunk zoals McDreamy en Chloe was bij lange na niet zo aardig als the nazi ( miranda). Ook was er geen liefdes verhaal zoal Izzie en Danny...zucht! Alhoewel...Ze voelde zich behoorlijk tot Ryan aangetrokken, zowel fysiek als mentaal. Vanmiddag toen ze zijn schouder aanraakte voelde ze zowaar echte vlinders in haar buik!!!! Ze was gewoon verliefd, al wilde ze daar niet aan toegeven. Maar toch...hij leek ook gevoelens voor haar te hebben, of verbeelde ze zich? Maar het kan niet,hij is een patient, dit is on-ethisch. En daarbij zal hij dit vast niet voor mij voelen, hij weet niet eens wie hij is! Laat staan dat hij gevoelens voor mij heeft en mocht hij ze wel hebben zou dat alleen logisch zijn want ik ben de enige die hem een beetje kent!

Met een dubbel gevoel keek ze grey's af en strompelde naar bed, ze was moe, uitgeput en ze had morgen weer een lange dag.

"Jenna...Jenna...JENNAAAAAAAA!!!! wakker worden, er is telefoon voor je!!!" riep Zoe niet zo zachtjes in Jenna's oor."Huh wat??" Jenna keek verbaast om zich heen. "Wie is dat? Who the f belt mij nou in het midden van de nacht?"..."Geen idee, vraag het hem zelf" zei Zoe kribbig. Ze was bruut wakker gemaakt in haar slaap door een of andere idoot en ze was daar echt niet blij mee...zeker aangezien ze er net in lag. Ze was samen met Luke wezen stappen en had behoorlijk wat teveel gedronken. Snel gaf ze de hoorn aan Jenna.

R: Jenna? Are u there?

J: I am, whose calling????

R: it's me ryan.

Jenna ging recht op zitten. Ryan? Waarom belt hij me?

J: what's wrong?

R: I'm sorry i woke u up, but i had the same weird dream as last night. I have to talk to u!

J: It's oke, just tell me about your dream.

Ryan vertelde haar zijn droom en zijn gevoelens en speculaties daarover. Zou dit een flashback zijn geweest? Zou dit zijn waarom hij met 160 km per uur van de weg zou zijn gereden? Beide wisten ze het antwoord niet, maar het gaf Ryan hoop.

Na 2 uur aan de telefoon te hebben gehangen namen ze afscheid van elkaar, ze zouden er morgen verder op doorgaan. Jenna liet haar hoofd op het kussen vallen en viel al snel in slaap. Ryan daar aan tegen bleef nog een tijd wakker en er spookten verschillende dingen door zijn hoofd...gillen, vrouwen...Jenna...Hij wist het nu zeker, hij was verliefd en hij zou er achterkomen of zij dat ook was.

Chapter 9

Jenna's shift was finally done, it had been a long day, as usual. She walked out of the Hammersmith and walked to the subway wich didn't take long to arrive. The subway was packed with people and she couldn't find a place to just sit and rest. "Omg, another 20 minutes of standing on my feet" she said to herself. After a long journey she finally arrived at Easton station and got of the sub. The wether had changed and rain was pouring down, within 2 minutes she looked like a drowned cat. When she got home, she took of her wet clothes and turned the shower on. The warm water made Jenna relax and she stayed under the shower for what seemed like an eternity. After drying herself she put on her pj's and went into the kitchen. Mrs Clifton had made her a home cooked meal, as she was worried the two girls would starf themselfs. But Jenna wasn't very hungry, took an apple instead and installed herself infront of the telly. She was lucky, as her favorit programme was on...Grey's Anatomy. She loved to watch that show alldough Mercy Hospital was very diffent than real life. Dr. Cooper wasn't exactly a hunk like McDreamy, and she would have preffered Miranda the Nazi anytime over Chloe. The Hammersmith diddn't have a lovestory like Izzie and Danny...sigh!!! Although...she was really atracted to Ryan, both physical and mentally. This afternoon when she touched his shoulder, she felt actual butterflies. She was in love with him, but tried to deny it. But still,...he seemed to have some feelings for her aswell or was her imagination on the loose? But she couldn't give in. he was a patient, it would be on-ethical.But apart from that...he probably didn't feel those things for her...he doesn't even know who he is! And if he did have feelings, that would be so normal...because i'm the only one who knows him, even just a bit.

With a strange kind of feeling she watched the rest of the show and went to bed after. She was tired, exhausted and had a long day ahead.

"Jenna...Jenna...JENNA!!! Wake up! You've got a phonecall."Zoe shouted at her."What?" she looked up at her friend, still feeling a sleep."Who is it? Who the flower would call me in the middle of the night?" "I don't know...ask him yourself" said Zoe while looking a bit angry. She was woken up rudely by some fool and she wasn't to happy with that. She had just turned in after clubbing with Luke and had way to much to drink. She dumped the phone on Jens bed and walked away.

R: Jenna? Are u there?

J: I am, whose calling????

R: it's me ryan.

Jenna sat up straight. Ryan? Why would he call me?

J: what's wrong?

R: I'm sorry i woke u up, but i had the same weird dream as last night. I have to talk to u!

J: It's oke, just tell me about your dream.

Ryan told her about his dream, his feeling and speculations about it. Could this have been a flashback? Could this have been the reason why he drove like a maniac and crashed? The both didn't know the awnser, but at least it gave Ryan some hope!

After talking on the phone for nearly 2 hours, they said thier goodbye's and agreed to talk some more about it in the morning. Jenna dropped her head on her pillow and fell a sleep as soon as she felt it. Ryan on the other hand, couldn't sleep. The screaming, the women...Jenna...it all went trough his head...But he knew for sure now, he was falling in love with her and he was determend to find out if she was too.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoofdstuk 10

De volgende ochtend werd ze super vrolijk wakker uit een heerlijke droom, zo'n verliefde tiener meiden droom! Die dag ging ze dan ook fluitend naar haar werk toe, maar ze moest toegeven dat ze ook wel heel zenuwachtig was. Damn, ze had het heel zwaar te pakken!

Ryan had weinig geslapen maar voelde zich een stuk beter na zijn gesprek met Jenna en hij kon niet wachten tot ze er weer was! Ze inspireerde hem op zoveel manieren, hij had al meerdere songs geschreven over haar en ze zette hem echt aan het denken over het leven...zijn leven...hoe dat er ook uit mocht zien. Voorlopig zat hij nog wel even in het ziekenhuis, zijn hoofdwond verbeterde iedere dag en vandaag mocht hij zelfs uit bed en proberen te lopen!!!

Jenna deed ondertussen haar rondes met dr. Cooper, er waren veel nieuwe patiënten binnen gekomen en ze mocht zelfs patiënten op zich nemen, onder strenge controle van dr. Cooper natuurlijk! De dag kon niet beter verlopen en ze zag er naar uit dat ze vanmiddag met Ryan naar de revalidatie mocht gaan. Maar eerst was het tijd voor de lunch. Vandaag zou ze met Anna en Deb naar de kantine gaan om daar te eten, veel soeps was het niet, dus besloot ze om een "veilig" broodje kaas te eten. Eenmaal aan de tafel kon ze het niet laten om aan Ryan te denken en terwijl ze in gedachten verzonken was, verscheen er een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. "Hey girl, what's up with u?"zei Deb met een grote grijns op haar gezicht. Beide dames hadden allang de chemie tussen Jenna en Ryan gezien, maar hadden er nooit iets van gezegd. "Has that smile got something to do with a certain gentleman in room 8?" Jenna's gezicht kleurde rood en na enig aandringen vertelde ze hen alles over Ryan.

Chloe die een tafel achter hun zat, zat geinteresseerd mee te luisteren. "You evil btch" dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze was stinkend jaloers op little miss perfect, zoals ze haar noemde. Jenna had alles mee, perfecte baan, perfect uiterlijk en lach van oor tot oor...Ze moest haar beter in de gaten gaan houden, dit Ryan verhaal zou haar nog weleens duur kunnen komen te staan.

Jenna liep de kamer van Ryan binnen, die haar een grote glimlach gaf. "Are u ready to go upstairs?". "What do u think?!" zei Ryan opgewonden, blij Jenna te zien en vol spanning op wat stond te wachten. "Then get in that weelchair and I'll race u to the elevator!". Met een beetje hulp van Jenna klom Ryan in zijn rolstoel en spurtte ervandoor, een groot gat slaande tussen hem en Jenna. Ze moesten door een lange gang en beiden kwamen ze semi uitgeput en in een zware lachstuip bij de lift aan. Eenmaal boven aangekomen liet ze Ryan aan Claire, de fysioterapeut over, terwijl ze zelf in een hoekje ging zitten om alles te observeren. Ryan had het zwaar, maar het ging goed. Hij zag er afgetraind uit, ondanks dat hij al een lange tijd in het ziekenhuis lag. Hij had vroeger vast goed voor zijn lichaam gezorgd en regelmatig de sportschool bezocht.

Na een half uur intensieve fysio zei Claire dat het tijd was om te stoppen. Ryan wilde doorgaan maar gaf op toen hij zag dat Claire niet wilde toegeven. Onderweg naar de lift zat hij nog vol met energie en hij was Jenna behoorlijk aan het teasen! De deur van de lift ging open en ze gingen naar binnen, nog vol van de fysio wilde Ryan even stoer doen en probeerde op te staan, maar viel half in de armen van Jenna. Zachtjes begeleidde ze hem terug in zijn stoel en op het moment dat ze hem wilde loslaten, waren hun gezichten maar millimeters van elkaar af en ze keken elkaar diep in de ogen. Beide konden ze de opgebouwde spanning tussen elkaar voelen en beiden hielden ze hun blikken vast. " Het is nu of nooit" dacht Ryan bij zichzelf...terwijl hij zittend vanuit zijn stoel omhoog keek naar zijn Jenna, die nog steeds maar enkele millimeters met haar gezicht van hem verwijderd was. Ryan kwam iets naar voren met zijn hoofd en hun lippen raakten elkaar. In Jenna's hoofd tolden allerlei gedachten, patiënt...verliefd...patiënt...maar op het moment dat ze zijn lippen op de hare voelde was ze verloren en liet ze zich meeslepen in een zachte, langzame, passionele kus, die haar de adem benam.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 11

De volgende paar dagen beleefde Jenna als in een roes, Zij en Ryan waren heel openlijk tegen elkaar over hun gevoelens. Ze waren smoorverliefd op elkaar. Wanneer ze maar even konden werden er stiekeme blikken vol verlangen naar elkaar geworpen en zodra er niemand om hen heen was werden er hevige zoenen gedeelt.

Jenna liep totaal met haar hoofd in de wolken, maar er hing toch een donkere donder wolk boven haar hoofd. Wat ze deed was fout. Haar relatie met Ryan was als de appelboom in het hof van Eden, het was verboden. Ze mocht geen relatie met hem aangaan, ze zou haar studieplek op het spel zetten. Was dat het allemaal waard? Had ze hier al die jaren voor gezwoegd? En haar belofte aan haar vader, ze wilde hem trots maken, nog steeds...Maar Ryan... ze kon hem toch niet zomaar laten gaan? Ze had echt het gevoel dat hij het was, de ware, de prins op het witte paard. Maar wat als hij zijn geheugen terug kreeg, zou hij dan nog steeds dezelfde zijn, zou hij haar dan nog willen?

'S middags besprak ze haar gevoelens met Ryan, hij begreep het maar was er absoluut niet blij mee. De laatste paar dagen waren als een droom voor hem, hij was geliefd en voelde zich begeerd. Hij had zich weer een echt persoon gevoeld, niet iemand die van dag tot dag leefde, proberende staande te houden. Hij leefde nu voor haar liefde. Hij had ontzettend voor inspiratie gekregen om liedjes te schrijven, en hij was er behoorlijk tevreden over...zouden zo nummer 1 hits kunnen zijn! Samen besloten ze om hun relatie zeer geheim te houden en op een heel laag pitje te zetten. Over 3 weken zou Ryan waarschijnlijk uit het ziekenhuis mogen, aangezien de hoofdwond dan helemaal genezen zou zijn en de fysio liep ook zeer voorspoedig, beter dan verwacht. Zodra Ryan thuis zou zijn, waar dat dan ook is, zouden hij en Jenna aan hun toekomst kunnen gaan werken. Bedroeft maar opgelucht ging Jenna weer aan het werk, nadat ze belooft had om 's avonds naar zijn songteksten te komen kijken.

De middag vloog voorbij en voor ze het wist zat ze alweer in kamer 8 bij Ryan op bed. Hij had verschillende liedjes geschreven en ze nam ze aandachtig door. De teksten waren prachtig, maar klonken haar iets te bekend in de oren. Zinnen als : "All i do each night is think", " I wanna be holding u, wanna be touching u" en " I saw my face in the moonlight", deden een flinke alarm bel in haar hoofd rinkelen. "Uhm, Ryan" zei ze op een bijna fluisterende toon, "These are all great, but i noticed that some of these lines allready exist in famous songs." Ryan keek haar verbaast aan "What do u mean, what songs are u talking about?" "Well they're all in songs made by a band called Take That, they used to be very big in the nineties!" "Don't know them"zei Ryan, een beetje beduusd want hij dacht echt dat dit helemaal uit zichzelf kwam. " It doesn't matter"zei Jenna, proberend Ryan op te beuren. "It did come from u...maybe these songs had a special meaning to u?" Ryan had tijd nodig om hier over na te denken en Jenna gaf hem die tijd. Ze zou morgen vrij zijn, maar liet Ryan beloven om haar de volgende dag te bellen. Ze gaf hem een klein kusje en ging naar huis.

Onderweg in de metro bleven de songteksten in haar hoofd zitten, waarom zou hij teksten van Take That schrijven? Met een onbestemd gevoel dat er iets niet klopte kwam Jenna thuis aan. Maar eenmaal in bedliet het haar niet los, Ryan...Take That...Gary Barlow, Mark Owen, Jason Orange, Robbie Williams, Howard Donald...Bij het uitspreken van de laatste naam ging een schok door haar lichaam heen, zou het?? Snel legde ze die gedachte naast haar neer. Als hij echt echt was zou er toch wel zeker iemand zijn die naar hem zocht??


	12. Chapter 12

Hoofdstuk 12

De volgende dag hadden Jenna en Zoe lekker vrij en gingen naar de pub van Luke om daar te ontbijten zoals ze wel vaker deden. En zoals gewoonlijk konden Luke en Zoe niet van elkaar afblijven, ze waren helemaal gek van elkaar en dat was duidelijk te zien. Jenna bestelde een flink engels ontbijt, dat kon ze wel hebben, want door het werken van lange en vermoeiende dagen, was ze 4 kilo afgevallen, wat op het al slanke lichaam van haarzelf al een flinke aanslag was. Ze moest toch echt beter voor zichzelf gaan zorgen, dacht ze terwijl ze een slok thee nam. Zoe kwam bij haar zitten en ze praten honderd uit. Veel zagen ze elkaar niet vanwege verschillende diensten, dus ze moesten flink bijpraten. Zoe vertelde haar alles over Luke en Jenna vertelde op haar beurt alles over Ryan en daarmee ook over de songteksten. Zoe keek haar nogal verbaasd maar liet het daarbij en ging de krant lezen totdat hun eten arriveerde. Luke kwam aanlopen met 2 enorme borden vol met toast, eieren, spek, witte bonen in tomatensaus en champignons. Zoe legde de krant naast haar neer en beide dames vielen hun al het lekkere eten aan alsof ze in dagen niet hadden gegeten.

Na een kwartier waren de borden helemaal leeg en de dames zaten heerlijk uit te buiken. Jenna keek om zich heen om te kijken waar Luke was, ze wilde nog een kop thee, toen ineens haar oog viel op in artikel in de krant, die Zoe op de stoel naast haar had gelegd.

_**Former Take That star Howard Donald missing.**_

_Former Take That star Howard Donald has been missing for allegedly 2 months now._

_After making the documentary: Take That for the record, with his former band members;_

_Gary Barlow, Mark Owen, Jason Orange and even Robbie williams, who had a part in _

_the documentary, the succesfull dj hasn't been seen anywhere. There are rumours that_

_the former members had been talking about a reunion and were suppossed to meet _

_each other last friday after a long holiday. _

_After making the documentary, Howard Donald set of to do some traveling in Azia,_

_but nobody has seen or heard from him. Did the sussesfull dj have a change of heart_

_and decided to go somewhere else or did something happen to him? The police are _

_making contact with the asian police and are hoping to get some answers very soon._

_We'll keep you posted._


	13. Chapter 13

Hoofdstuk 13

Verdoofd las Jenna het stuk nogmaals door, nog een keer en bleef lezen totdat het stuk echt tot haar was doorgedrongen. Ze voelde zich duizelig en haar gezicht was wit weggetrokken. Ryan was Howard Donald? Van Take That?? Hoe had ze dit kunnen missen, de man waar ze vroeger idolaat van was, waar ze uren naar had zitten op de tv en waar ze posters van naast haar bed had hangen. Bij het kranten artikel stond ook een recente foto en terwijl ze hem goed bekeek besefte ze dat het toch echt dezelfde persoon was. Zijn gezicht zag er nu weliswaar iets anders uit, hij had boven zijn rechteroog nu een klein litteken, maar het was hem echt. Jenna had geen foto van howard meer gezien sinds ze verhuisde naar de universiteit en al haar geliefde Take That spulletje bij haar ouders op zolder had gezet, dat was jaren geleden. Maar nu wisten ze eindelijk wie hij was!

Opgetogen liet ze het artikel zien aan Zoe die compleet uit haar dak ging...Howard Donald is verliefd op jou!!! En toen ging er een knopje bij Jenna om...niet Howard was verliefd op haar, maar Ryan en zij was verliefd op Ryan en niet op Howard. Wie zegt nou dat Ryan en Howard hetzelfde zijn, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze zette haar bedenkingen aan de kant en wist wat haar te doen stond, moest Ry...Howard vertellen wat ze wist.

Aangekomen in het ziekenhuis, hing er op de afdeling een opgetogen sfeer, wat was eraan de hand? Jenna liep naar Ryan's kamer en zodra hij haar zag kwam hij naar haar toe gesneld. " I just rememberred some things about myself!" riep hij enthousiast, "It's not much, but it's a start" Jenna was overdonderd en kreeg niet de kans om haar verhaal te doen. Ryan vertelde haar dat hij zich zijn ouders kon herinneren, niet bij naam, maar wel hun gezichten en was er positief van dat het zijn ouders waren. Ook kon hij zich een andere vrouw voor zich halen, maar wist niet wie zij was. Toen hij het gezicht van de vrouw zag kreeg hij een raar gevoel over zich heen, hij moest haar goed kennen maar hij kon het gevoel wat hij bij haar kreeg niet plaatsen. Jenna luisterde naar een ratelende Ryan die er nu zo gelukkig uit zag. "Maybe this is the start of u getting your memorie back!" zei ze hoopvol en zag hem stralen. Op dat moment besloot ze dat ze hem niets zou vertellen, het zou misschien als een te grote schok komen, hij was natuurlijk niet zomaar iemand en het zou ook beter zijn als hij er zelf achter zou komen. De volgende dag zou ze met dr. Cooper praten over waar ze was achter gekomen.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoofdstuk 14

4 dagen gingen voorbij en Jenna was nog steeds niet met haar verhaal naar dr. Cooper gegaan. Een aantal keer stond ze voor zijn deur maar kon telkens de moed niet op brengen om ook daad werkelijk op de deur te kloppen en naar binnen te gaan. Ze was bang, bang om Ryan te verliezen. De afgelopen dagen hadden ze veel gepraat en Ryan was zich zelfs nog een aantal dingen gaan herinneren, die hij meteen met zijn geliefde deelde. Hij hield echt van haar, ze kon het door haar hele lichaam heen voelen, hij was lief, had een geweldig gevoel voor humor en was absoluut niet bang om zijn gevoel te delen en daarnaast had hij een heerlijk lichaam, ow en die ogen!!! Jenna slaakte een diepe zucht en voelde zich behoorlijk hulpeloos, ze wist echt niet wat ze moest doen. Of eigenlijk ze wist het wel.

Langzaam liep ze naar de andere kant van de hal waar het kantoor van dr. Cooper was, klopt op de deur en wachtte op antwoord. "Come in please". Jenna ging naar binnen en sloot de deur zachtjes achter zich.

Chloe, die zag dat Jenna diep in gedachten door de gang liep, besloot haar te volgen. Ze zag haar het kantoor van Cooper binnen gaan maar zag ook dat ze de deur net niet hard genoeg had dicht gedaan, waardoor hij op een klein kiertje stond. Zeer op haar hoede liep ze naar het kantoor van Cooper, ging naast de deur staan en hoorde Jenna praten met Cooper.

" Are u sure about this dr. Smid?" vroeg dr. Cooper terwijl hij haar onderzoekend aankeek. Jenna knikte en gaf hem het kranten artikel, die ze de laatste paar dagen constant bij zich had gedragen. Nadat dr. Cooper het artikel had doorgelezen, keek hij bedenkelijk. Hij kon ook de overeenkomsten zien op de foto maar was nog niet helemaal overtuigd, waarop Jenna hem vertelde over de songteksten die Ryan had gemaakt en de overeenkomsten tussen zijn liedjes en die van Take That. "Well if this is all true, we must contact the police" zei dr. Cooper en reikte naar de telefoon. "Dr. Cooper, please wait..." zei ze geschokt "Isn't it better if we let him find out on his own? He's starting to remember a few thing and it can't be long before he knows everything." Hij keek haar verdacht aan en vroeg zich af wat de achter liggende gedachte van deze uitspraak was. "No dr. Smid, we have to tell them"zei hij strikt met een serieuze blik op zijn gezicht. "They have to know that Howard Donald is here."

Buiten op de gang stond Chloe zich kostelijk te vermaken. Jenna wist wie Ryan daadwerkelijk was, maar had hem niets verteld. "Well, well... little miss perfect" zei ze op een fluisterende, sluwe toon, " this could just be the end of u and mr. gorgeus!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hoofdstuk 15

Jenna liep de kamer van dr. Cooper uit en en voelde de grond onder haar voeten tollen. Wat zou dit telefoontje allemaal terweeg brengen? Hoe zou Ryan reageren op dit nieuws? Iets wat onstevig liep ze naar de zustersdesk waar ze Anna tegen kwam. Anna had het altijd meteen door als er iets met haar aan de hand was. "Deb, could u cover the desk for me for a while?" vroeg Anna, waarop Deb haar een knikje gaf. "Come with me" zei ze tegen Jenna " We're gonna go and take a walk". Ze leidde haar mee naar buiten en ze liepen richting een parkje vlakbij the Hammersmith. Eenmaal buiten kon Jenna haar tranen niet meer bedwingen, waarom kon ze niet gewoon blij zijn voor hem? Ze was zo bang dat ze hem kwijt zou raken. Nooit eerder had ze zich bij een man zo goed gevoeld en dat wilde ze echt niet kwijt. Tussen de tranen door vertelde ze aan Anna waar ze achter gekomen was en Anna nam haar in haar armen voor een dikke knuffel.

Ondertussen in het ziekenhuis liep Chloe rond met de aller grootste grijns op haar gezicht. Nadat ze het grote nieuws had gehoord, was ze meteen gaan brainstormen en had ze het perfecte plannetje bedacht om "little miss perfect" uit te schakelen. NU was de tijd daar om het plan uit te voeren en ze liep richting de kamer van Ryan.

Ryan was net terug van Claire en de fysio ging zoals gewoonlijk verbijsterend goed. Hij had al geen hulp meer nodig met lopen en had goede hoop dat hij over een paar dagen al uit het ziekenhuis mocht. Hij zou Jenna vragen om hem te helpen met de voorbereidingen, hij had immers nog geen huis of een inkomen. Hij zou bij instanties moeten gaan aankloppen, want hij was voorlopig nog niet in staat om te gaan werken.

Chloe liep kamer 8 binnen. "Hi Howard" zei ze op een net iets te vrolijke toon, " You must be very excited about the big news!" "What big news?" vroeg hij terwijl hij Chloe sceptisch aankeek " and what did u just call me?" Van binnen maakte Chloe een vreugde sprongetje, hij had toegehapt! Semi geschokt keek ze hem aan "Omg, i'm sorry, i shouldn't say anything more...quess Jenna hasn't told u yet" zei ze terwijl ze zich omdraaide en richting de deur liep. "Chloe wait!" riep Ryan haar toe "What did Jenna not tell me and who is Howard? Please tell me!" Chloe keek hem bedenkelijke aan en ging aan de rand van zijn bed staan. "It's u...u are Howard!" Ryan keek haar met grote ogen aan " I'm Howard?", "But how do u know that, has anyone come for me? please tell me more!" "No, nobody has come for u, but Jenna found out who u are a couple of days ago, i'm surprised she hasn't told u yet" en terwijl ze dit zei was ze helemaal in haar element, dit zou hij haar echt kwalijk nemen! Ryan was in shock, Jenna wist wie hij was en had niets gezegd? Waarom zou ze dat doen? En terwijl Chloe voldaan weg liep, bleef Ryan met allerlei vragen in zijn hoofd achter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hoofdstuk 16

Jenna was ondertussen een heel stuk gekalmeerd en liep samen met Anna terug naar het ziekenhuis. Ze was benieuwd wanneer dr. Cooper het grote nieuws aan Ryan zou vertellen en ook hoe hij hier op zou reageren. Misschien zou hij spontaan zijn geheugen terug krijg? De politie zou natuurlijk zijn directe familie in lichten en het zou waarschijnlijk niet lang duren voordat die aangesneld zouden komen. Zou hij dit wel aankunnen, zoveel in 1 keer? Terwijl ze naar zijn kamer liep werd ze steeds meer overmand door zorgelijke gedachten. Op de gang zag ze Chloe aankomen lopen die duidelijk een erg goede dag had. "Hi Jenna" zei ze overdreven "Isn't it just a lovely day?" Jenna gaf haar een kleine glimlach, maar vertrouwde de boel helemaal niet! Ze heeft vast een patient flink gepijnigd, dacht ze bij zichzelf, ze is anders nooit zo vrolijk.

Ze deed de deur open van Ryan's kamer en zag hem zitten op zijn bed. Hij keek strak voor zich uit en had een vreemde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. "Hi hansom, i just went out to..." maar ze werd ruw door hem onderbroken "Who's Howard?". "What do u mean?" stamelde ze uit, terwijl alle spieren in haar lichaam verkrampten. "Don't u play that game with me Jenna! I Know, u know who i am!" Ze zag dat hij boos werd en zijn ogen waar ze normaal in zou verdrinken, keken haar nu strak en kil aan. Ze voelde haar hart tekeer gaan, maar nam een diepe zucht en ging naast zijn bed zitten.

"Your name is Howard Donald, 37, son of Keith and Kathleen, stephson to Mike and brother to Colin, Micheal, Samantha and Glenn." ze stopte, maar zijn ogen keken haar vragend aan. " You were born in Droylsden, Manchester and stayed in Manchester during your whole childhood." "But how do u know all this stuff?" vroeg hij haar verbaasd.

"I found it all on the internet, wich wasn't to hard." "I didn't know they had this information on the internet about everybody" "That's just it" zei ze terwijl ze wist dat het volgende wat ze hem zou vertellen, een grote schok zou zijn. " It isn't usually on the net...only about famous people" " Me famous!" zei hij op een lacherige toon "what did i do to deserve that?" Jenna kreeg een glimlach op haar gezicht door zijn reactie maar vervolgde snel haar verhaal. "You are Howard Donald, former member of the most succesfull boyband ever...Take That." Zijn ogen werden groot " me in a boyband?" vroeg hij vol ongeloof. "Do u want me to tell u about Take That?" waarop hij naar haar knikte. Ze stond op en liep naar de zustersdesk, pakte de laptop en liep terug naar de kamer. Samen keken ze op internet naar een aantal filmpjes op youtube en hij was helemaal overdonderd. Jenna vertelde hem nog meer over zichzelf, over Take That en zijn dj carriere.

Plots ging de deur met een grote zwaai open en een lange, hoog blonde vrouw kwam binnen stormen. HOWARD, Ow darling, your allright!


	17. Chapter 17

Hoofdstuk 17

Jenna en Ryan keken geschrokken op terwijl de blond dame naar hen toe kwam gesneld. "Ow Howard baby, i missed u so much!" zei ze en wierp zichzelf op hem. Ryan was compleet in shock, wie was deze dame en wat wilde ze van hem. "Excuse me lady, but who are u?" vroeg hij terwijl hij haar zachtjes uit zijn armen duwde. De vrouw keek hem vol ongeloof aan, " Don't u remember me honey? It's me, Nicola!" maar er kwam nog steeds niets bij hem naar boven, haar naam zei hem totaal niets, maar haar gezicht des te meer! Hij had haar gezien in een van zijn flashbacks. "ow baby come on, just must remember me...i'm your fiancee! The mother of your unborn child" zei ze terwijl ze zachtjes over haar bolle buik wreef.

Met die laatste zin werd Jenna's grootste angst werkelijkheid, de tranen sprongen in haar ogen en een brok kwam in haar keel waardoor ze nauwelijks kon ademhalen. "I'm sorry Howard" zei ze, stond op en liep zo hard als ze kon weg. Ze kon hem nog haar naam horen roepen, maar ze moest weg, de gedachte aan het feit dat hij een verloofde had en binnen een aantal maanden vader zou worden verstikte haar. Ze moest naar buiten, weg uit the Hammersmith, weg van Ryan en weg van Howard.

Howard bleef gebroken achter, waarom liep ze weg, hij wilde haar naast zich hebben. Nicola deed hem niets, ondanks het feit dat hij met haar verloofd zou zijn. Hij kon daar niets mee, hij wilde Jenna. Nicola begon Howard te bestoken met vragen en pakte hem weer in de houdgreep vast. "Ow baby, i'm never gonna let go of you again."Hij liet zich berusten in de gedachten dat deze vrouw hem had gemist, zij hield van hem en het enige wat hij kon doen was simpelweg met haar praten.

Jenna zwierf uren lang door de straten van Londen. Howard had haar meerdere malen geprobeerd te bellen op haar mobiel voordat ze hem uitzette. Ze kon het nu niet aan om hem te spreken. Als verdoofd bleef ze nog een tijdje doorlopen, maar door de ijzige kou en regen die inmiddels op waren komen zetten, was ze door en door nat en bevend van de kou kwam ze dan ook bij de pub aan. Het was er rustig binnen, een aantal locals dronken een biertje en speelde poolbiljart. Luke was aan het werk en liep naar Jenna toe toen hij haar binnen zag komen. "hi Jenna, what happend to u?" en hij zag de blik die op haar gezicht lag, hij kon zien dat ze had gehuild en maakte zich zorgen om haar. "Your soaked! Come with me" zei hij en pakte haar hand vast. Hij nam haarmee naar boven waar hij woonde, zette de douche aan en legde een handdoek, joggingbroek en een veel te groot t-shirt voor haar klaar. "When your done, come downstairs and i'll get you something to drink"

Jenna trok haar kleren uit en voelde het warme water over haar lichaam heen stromen, het voelde heerlijk aan en ze merkte dat ze weer een beetje bij haar positieven kwam. Toen ze zich had afgedroogd trok ze de kleren aan die Luke voor haar had klaar gelegd terwijl haar eigen kleren in de droger zaten. Voorzichting liep ze de steile trap af die naar de pub leidde en ging op een oude, comfortabele fauteuil zitten vlakbij de openhaard. "Would u like some tea?" vroeg Luke haar, waarop ze haar hoofd schudde "I could use something stronger, baileys perhaps?" Luke liep naar de bar en pakte een bailey's voor Jenna, maar hij kon het niet laten om snel Zoe even te bellen, die na het telefoontje meteen haar jas aan had getrokken en al onderweg was naar de pub.


	18. Chapter 18

Hoofdstuk 18

In het ziekenhuis leek de kamer van Howard wel een open huis. Steeds meer mensen kwamen bij hem langs na het grote nieuws te hebben gehoord. Na Nicola kwamen al snel zijn ouders bij hem langs en al kon hij ze niet herinneren, het gevoel voor hen was heel sterk en de tranen liepen dan ook over zijn wangen. Hij hoorde weer ergens thuis en dat was bij zijn ouders. Uren praatte ze met elkaar over van alles, zijn ouders vertelde hem meer over zichzelf en hij vertelde alles over het ziekenhuis...met name over Jenna en zodra hij het over haar had begonnen zijn ogen te stralen viel Kathleen op. Ze was zo blij haar zoon weer te zien, nadat was gebleken dat hij nergens was gezien in Azie en hij ook totaal geen contact met haar had opgenomen, wat heel vreemd was..., had ze doodangsten uitgestaan. Haar zoon, haar rots in de branding was verdwenen en haar hele wereld was in elkaar gestort. Ze zag aan hem dat hij flink wat had meegemaakt en er erg moe uitzag. "Baby, we'll come back in the morning if u want us to, for now just get some sleep" zei ze moederlijk terwijl ze opstond en haar jas aan trok. "Thx mom, and ofcourse i want u to come back tomorrow!!! Hopefully i can introduce u to Jenna, she been so good for me"

Nicola keek hem met valse ogen aan, wie was die trut van een Jenna en wat had ze met hem gedaan. Voor het ongeluk was ze hem al bijna kwijt geraakt en ze zou er voor zorgen dat dat deze keer zeker niet zou gebeuren, deze keer zou hij wel bij haar blijven. "I'll be back in the morning too"zei ze met haar suiker zoetse stem. "Oke" maar wat hij zei en wat hij werkelijk dacht waren 2 hele verschillende dingen. Vanaf het moment dat ze zijn kamer was in komen stormen, had hij een onbehaagelijk gevoel bij haar gehad. Ze hield van hem, dat kon hij zien...maar er klopte iets niet, of was dat zijn verbeelding? Hij nam afscheid van iedereen en was weer alleen. De hele middag was als een vreemde droom voor hem geweest...eindelijk wist hij wie hij vroeger was, nu moest hij het alleen nog worden. Hij pakte de telefoon en draaide Jenna's nummer...nog steeds geen gehoor. Hij wilde haar zo graag spreken, vertellen over zijn ouders, hun verhalen...hij wilde haar bij zich hebben en maar begreep waarom ze wegging. Maar toch, hij hield van haar en zij van hem, Nicola kon hem niets schelen...hij wilde bij Jenna zijn. Met veel verwarring in zijn hoofd viel hij na een tijdje in een diepe, maar onrustige slaap.

Jenna zat nog steeds bij de open haard met tranen in haar ogen, de gedachte hem kwijt te raken was te veel voor haar. Hij zou vader worden en zou haar niet meer in zijn leven kunnen gebruiken, snel zou hij alles herinneren en zou hij zijn leventje weer oppakken, een leventje waar zij niet in voorkwam. " Girl what happend?" hoorde ze een bekende stem zeggen. Toen ze op keek zag ze een uitgeputte Zoe naast haar staan, die hier naartoe was geraced toen ze een telefoontje van Luke had gekregen. Bij de aanblik van haar beste vriendin kon Jenna zich niet inhouden en barstte in grote tranen uit. Tussen het snikken door, vertelde ze aan Zoe wat er was gebeurd. " Ach wijffie toch" ze kon zien dat het hart van Jenna was gebroken. " Misschien wil hij wel gewoon bij jou blijven! Heb je daar weleens aangedacht?" zei ze troostend, maar Jenna wilde daar niets van weten. "Hij word vader en hij houdt van haar, ze horen bij elkaar...wie ben ik om een kind zijn vader af te nemen?" en op dat moment nam ze een grote beslissing. Ze zou hem het niet moeilijk maken, ze zou hem laten gaan...ze gaf hem op.


	19. Chapter 19

Hoofdstuk 19

De zon viel op zijn gezicht en hij knipperde zijn ogen. Langzaam aan begon hij wakker te worden na een lange, diepe slaap. Die nacht had hij in zijn droom meerdere flashbacks gehad en had echt het gevoel dat hij ook precies wist wat het was...het waren meer dan flashbacks, het waren herinneringen! Hij kon zich zijn beste vrienden van vroeger herinneren, de mannen waar hij zoveel jaren mee had doorgebracht, zoveel avonturen mee had beleefd en zoveel lief en leed mee had gedeeld. Hij wist weer wie ze waren, Gary, Mark en Jason. Bij deze gedachte moest hij even slikken, het was echt, hij was weer terug. Zoveel herinneringen kwamen er weer op het af, niet alleen van Take That, maar ook zijn ouders, broers en zusje. De meest gewone momenten schoten hem te binnen, zijn bmx van vroeger waar hij ontzettend gek van was, zijn breakdance groep...uren had hij met ze gedanst, ow en zelfs Ms Potter uit de derde klas...hij was zo vreselijk verliefd op haar geweest. Howard zat met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht aan aan die leuke momenten te denken toen er op zijn deur werd geklopt en er 3 mannen binnen kwamen lopen met een opgelucht gezicht.

"Hey Dougie, welcome back!" zei een stralende Mark. Mark was degene geweest die Howard als vermist had opgegeven bij de politie. Hij was al bezorgd toen hij na het opnemen van de documantaire niets van zich had laten horen, het zat hem gewoonweg niet lekker en toen hij niet opkwam dagen op hun afspraak, wist hij meteen dat er iets fout was. "Hey u guys, my god am i glad to see u all!" zei hij terwijl hij overmand werd door emoties. "Now don't get all girly how! Call one of those pretty nurses out there and give us some coffee...and a donut would be nice aswell!"lacht Gary en Howard voelde zich meteen weer thuis...hij wist nu ook meteen waarom hij zoveel trek had gehad in een donut. Toen Jenna er een voor hem had meegenomen had hij hem eigenlijk niet eens zo lekker gevonden, maar blijkbaar had Gary het vroeger zoveel over donuts gehad, dat de gedachte eraan heel sterk was geweest. De mannen gingen zitten en terwijl ze van Anna een kopje koffie kregen, praatten ze uren weg..."u know, the documantary has been very well recieved by our fans" zei Jason op een zachte vertwijfelde toon. "We're actually thinking about getting back together." "I'm sorry u, but i can't remember anything about the last few months yet, can't remember doing the documantairy at all" zei hij verontschuldigend. "well maybe when your home u can watch it, might bring some more memories back""anyway" onderbrak Mark die niet teveel druk op hem wilde zetten, "How's that beautiful girlfriend of yours? Have u seen her yet?" " Yes i've seen her, but the weird thing is, i can't seem to remember her, seeing her did nothing to me." "Well that isn't too weird" zei Gary tegen hem en vervolgde zijn verhaal "The two of u only met 6 months ago and u said yourself, u can't remember the last couple of months." Howard vond dit redelijk klinken en ging over op een ander onderwerp.

Jenna was die dag met een zwaar gemoed naar haar werk gegaan, het lood stond in haar schoenen, ze zag er zo tegenop om Howard te zien. Na een onrustige, lange nacht waarin ze constant had getwijfeld, wist ze dat haar beslissing de beste was. Ze moest hem laten gaan voor zijn eigen bestwil, ookal zou dat betekenen dat haar hart zou breken. Vandaag was ze al meerdere keren langs zijn kamer gelopen, meerdere keren op het punt gestaan om naar binnen te gaan en nu zou ze wel moeten, Anna had haar de opdracht gegeven om zijn gegevens te controleren. Zachtjes klopte ze op de deur van zijn kamer. "Come in" Hoorde ze haar favoriete man zeggen. Ze deed de deur open en hoorde een aantal stemmen. Voorzichtig keek ze om het hoekje en SHOCK!!!! Daar zaten de mannen van Take That!!! "Hi, please come in, i'd like u to meet some friends" zei Howard opgetogen en gebaarde haar binnen te komen. "Guys, this is someone very special to me, Jenna, she went out of her way to make sure i was allright" Ze stond blozend naast hem terwijl ze haar gezicht rood voelde worden. "Thx for taking such good care of him" zei Mark tegen haar. "It was nothing" zei ze terwijl ze haar hoofd afwendde "I was just doing my job, nothing else." Howard, die haar eerder stralend had aangekeken, keek haar nu met een blik van verbazing aan. Ze keek Howard in de ogen en zag zijn ogen vragend naar haar kijken. "I've got to go now" zei ze snel, pakte zijn kaart, liep weg en liet hem in flinke verwarring achter.


	20. Chapter 20

Hoofdstuk 20

De dag van zijn vertrek was aangebroken, vandaag mocht hij na 3 maanden eindelijk naar huis! Maar toch voelde hij zich bedroeft, hij had Jenna amper gesproken in de laatste 3 dagen. Ze had het constant druk en nam zelfs zijn telefoontjes niet op en de keren dat hij haar wel sprak voelde hij dat ze zich terugtrok. Ze had absoluut de tijd niet voor hem genomen en had zelfs een beetje kortaf tegen hem gedaan, hij snapte er niets van, hij wilde alleen maar bij haar zijn en vroeg zich af of zij dat nog wel wilde. Over 2 uur mocht hij weg, na zijn dagelijkse fysio...zou ze hem dan nog wel willen zien?

Jenna zat bij de zustersdesk en was druk bezig met statussen terwijl ze krampachtig haar concentratie probeerde te behouden. Maar het ging haar allerminst goed af, het was zijn laatste dag, hun laatste dag samen en met de tranen in haar ogen probeerde ze zich te focussen op het computerscherm. "dr.Smid" zei dr. Cooper luid terwijl hij aan kwam lopen. "I would like u to do the last observation of mister Donald fyscial therapie today and i want a complete evaluation by tomorrow" en liep meteen weg weer terwijl Jenna nog wilde protesteren. Het komende uur zou zwaar worden, heel zwaar. Ze was verplicht om een uur naar hem te kijken zonder naar hem te verlangen, proberen zijn ogen te ontwijken, proberen om niet in zijn armen te vallen en zeggen hoeveel ze van hem hield.

"It's time for therapie, are u coming?" zei ze tegen Howard die haar begroette met een brede lach."Your expected in 5 min, i'll meet u there"zei ze koel, draaide zich om en liep snel naar de lift, snel genoeg zodat ze alleen naar boven kon. Zoals ze had verwacht was het uur zwaar...zodra Howard maar even de kans kreeg, zochten zijn ogen de hare op en zodra Claire even weg was om iets te pakken, liep hij meteen naar haar toe. "What's wrong? Why won't u talk to me, why won't u look at me, What have I done?" begon hij meteen tegen haar. "I don't know what your talking about, there's nothing wrong" zei ze onschuldig. "Don't u do this, I know your trying to avoid me...but why? I just don't get it" Jenna wilde zijn vraag ontwijken, maar gelukkig kwam Claire alweer binnen lopen en werd de fysio hervat.

Het uur leek voorbij te kruipen en er leek geen eind aan te komen voor Jenna, maar uiteindelijke stopte de therapie en ze pakte meteen haar spullen en probeerde ongemerkt weg te lopen. "Jenna, wait up!!!" Hoorde ze hem nog roepen terwijl ze snel op het knopje van de lift drukte om hem te laten sluiten. Ze waren bijna dicht toen er ineens een voet verscheen en de deuren weer open gingen. "Your not gonna get rid of me that easily"zei Howard plagend en stapte naar binnen. "Who said i wanted to get rid of u?", "Well nobody, but u don't act like u want to be with me." "God, je moest eens weten hoe graag ik bij je wil zijn" dacht ze bij zichzelf en de lift kwam in beweging richting de tweede etage " Maar je moet sterk zijn...niet toegeven." "Talk to me Jenna, just tell me what's going on" zei hij bijna smekend. Waarom wil ze niet praten, waarom zegt ze nu niets en terwijl hij dat dacht sloeg hij met zijn rechterhand hard op de noodstop. Met een schok stopte de lift en Jenna keek hem geschrokken aan. "And now your gonna talk to me!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hoofstuk 21

Howard keek haar recht in haar ogen aan, ze kon de wanhoop in zijn ogen zien, ze voelde de tranen bij zich opwellen. Snel wende ze haar hoofd af, "sterk blijven, sterk blijven" mompelde ze in zich zelf. "God damned, will u just look at me!" hij greep haar bij haar boven armen vast en trok haar naar zich toe. Ze kon geen kant meer op en was gedwongen hem aan te kijken. "Please Jenna, just tell me what is wrong...i don't understand...I love u" op de manier hoe hij dit zei, kon Jenna hem zien en horen lijden.

Hij staarde haar aan, kwam langzaam met zijn gezicht naar de hare en zoende haar. "Stop it" huilde Jenna, "i just can't do it! Just leave me alone" Maar Howard gaf niet op en zoende haar nogmaals, deze keer vol passie en terwijl hij haar tegen de zijkant van de lift leidde, voelde ze zijn hele lichaam tegen haar aangedrukt. In een kleine, ongewilde laatste poging probeerde ze zich los te wurmen, maar merkte al snel dat het geen zin had. Haar hersenen lieten haar in de steek en voelde hoe ze zich aan hem over begon te geven, ze voelde hoe zijn zoenen haar hele lichaam liet trillen en al gauw zoende ze hem passioneel terug.

Howard voelde zich opgelucht, toen ze hem terug zoende en hem nog dichter tegen zich aantrok, wilde hij haar nog meer en terwijl hij zijn verlangen voelde groeien, begon hij heel voorzichtig de knoopjes van haar blouse open te maken. Ze keek hem aan en gaf een klein knikje naar hem, god wat wilde ze dit graag, hem negeren had haar geen goed gedaan. Howard plaatste zijn handen op haar borsten, begon ze zachtjes te kneden en gaf haar kleine kusjes in haar nek. Licht kreunend van genot begon Jenna zijn riem los te maken en het duurde niet lang voordat al hun kleren uit waren. Voorzichtig legde hij haar op de grond en liet zijn mond haar lichaam verkennen. Ze rook zoet, haar huid voelde als satijn en terwijl zijn tong haar meest gevoelige plekje had ontdekt, voelde hij hoe haar mooie lichaam trilde van opwinding. Jenna hield het bijna niet meer, ze wilde hem helemaal, ze reikte met haar hand naar zijn kloppende mannelijkheid en begon hem te verwennen. Al gauw werd de opwinding hen beide te groot en ze voelde hun lichamen versmelten toen hij zachtjes bij haar binnen kwam. Haar heupen bewogen mee op het ritme, dat alsmaar sneller en intenser werd totdat ze het beide uitschreeuwde van genot toen ze samen tot hun hoogtepunt kwamen.

Met een verzadigd gevoel lagen ze samen na te genieten op de vloer van de lift. Haar hoofd ruste op zijn borst en ze voelde zich hemels gelukkig. "Will u please never ignore me again?" fluisterdere hij in haar oor " We're good for each other, we belong together, don't u ever forget that" en hij gaf haar een klein liefdevol kusje op haar mond. "I'll never let go" zei ze en keek hem aan " I promise! "

"IS ANYBODY IN THERE???" werd er hard geroepen. Howard en Jenna begonnen hard te lachen en Howard riep "WE'RE HERE MATE!" "We better get some cloths on..." giegelde Jenna en zocht haar spullen bij elkaar. Toen 5 minuten later de deuren van de lift door een groep brandweer mannen werd open gemaakt, liepen ze met een grote glimlach en voldaan naar buiten.

Achter de groep brandweermannen stond Nicola alles behalve glimlachend toe te kijken "That bitch is getting dangerous, i'll do whatever i can to stop her"dacht ze bij zichzelf en liep onopgemerkt weg.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoofdstuk 22

In zijn kamer aangekomen hielp Jenna Howard met het inpakken van zijn spullen. Veel had hij niet dus het liep alweer snel uit op een stoeipartij. Plots stopte Howard, " I miss u all ready" en trok een echt puppyface gezicht "When am i gonna see u again?" "Soon babe...why don't u come over to my place this weekend?" "No way! Than I'll have to wait four whole days! I can't miss u that long...i'll come tomorrow!" riep hij vastbesloten uit en keek haar met een ondeugende blik aan. "Tommorrow it is! But now you'll have to let go of me, cause there are other patients to take of." "Only if you'll be my private nurse tomorrow night..." " You little devil!!!!" zei ze terwijl ze een verontwaardigde uitdrukking op haar gezicht probeerde te veinzen " I have to do brainsurgery in 2 days...maybe i can practice on you!" zei ze semi vals en terwijl ze wegliep gaf ze hem een tik op zijn kont.

Een uurtje later kwam Gary aanlopen die Howard naar huis zou brengen. "Hi Jenna, has the little rascal been a good patient today?" Jenna's gezicht werd knalrood denkende aan wat eerder wasgebeurd, "Well he has been a bit of a pain in the ass, I'm glad he's going home...maybe than i can finally get some work done" zei ze lachend. "Don't u worry, i'll take him of of your back!" en terwijl hij lachend naar kamer 8 liep, wierp hij nog een blik naar Jenna. "Hi doug, ready to go home?" " I definately am gaz!" "Can i ask a favor" vroeg gary onzeker "Could u hook me up with that Jenna girl? I like her,she's really funny." Howard barste in lachen uit "Sorry mate, she's spoken for...she's mine." Gary keek hem niet begrijpend aan..."What do u mean she's yours?" Howard vertelde hem alles over Jenna, over hoe ze hem had bijgestaan, hun onderonsjes, hun gesprekken..."I'm in love with her and one day i'm gonna marry her." "You can't be serious man" zei Gary en keek hem streng aan " You're engaged to Nicola, for gods sake...your having a baby together!" "What are u gonna tell your child in a few years, when he asks you why his father and mother aren't together? ...sorry i left your mother because i fell in love with my nurse?" "I'm sorry, i just can't remember her, i wish i could, but i can't" zei Howard vertwijfeld. "Just give her a chance,u owe it to her...she's been so upset over the last few months" "I'll think about it gaz, but i can't promiss u anything, as i said, I love Jenna and i am not gonna give up on her that easily." "Now let's go, i wanna go home..." hij pakte zijn tas en beide mannen liepen de kamer uit. Howard liep nog snel even langs Jenna, "See u soon babe" gaf haar een laatste kusje en liep weg, naar huis...

Na een half uurtje rijden kwamen de mannen aan bij een groot vrijstaand huis. Toen Howard dit huis een jaar geleden had gekocht was het nog een echt bouwval, maanden lang had hij daar gespendeerd om het weer in originele staat terug te brengen en het resultaat was schitterend geworden. Het had een lange oprij laan en voor de deur stond een waar pronk stuk, een 17de eeuwse fontijn met 7 waterstralen en als de zon goed stond, verscheen er een prachtige regenboog. Bij het aanzien van zijn huis besprong hem een gevoel van warmte, hij was weer thuis. Snel liep hij naar binnen en snoof de geur van zijn huis op, maar toen hij eenmaal zijn ogen open deed keek hij geschrokken rond. Niets was zoals het was, andere meubels, nieuw behang, zijn foto's stonden er niet meer en zelfs zijn meest waardevolle bezit, zijn vleugel was verdwenen. "What the hell happend here?" riep hij woedend uit. "Who's changed my house? Where is all my stuff?" hij keek verdwaasd zijn huis rond. Wie zou zoiets nou doen? Zijn thuis, waar hij uren had doorgebracht om het perfect te krijgen, waarom? Overal stonden veel te kitscherige gouden foto lijsten, witte nep rozen en er stond zelfs een fontein in de huiskamer...howard vond het way over the top en kon ook niet wachten om het allemaal naar buiten te gooien."Ow honey your back!" riep Nicola uit. Howard draaide zich om en zag haar binnen komen lopen. Ze droeg een, zoals het eruit zag, veel fout gekopieerd chanelpakje, had fel rode lippenstift op, nagels vers gelakt en haar hals, vingers, armen en oren waren volgehangen met veel teveel goud. "Welcome to our home" zei ze met een grote lach op haar gezicht. "Our home?" vroeg hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen "Do u live her too?" "Ofcourse i do u silly! I moved in the night u asked me to marry u" Howard voelde het warme gevoel uit zijn lijf verdwijnen, had hij echt van haar gehouden? Hij kon zich er niets bij voorstellen, deze vrouw was zo anders dan Jenna, deze vrouw was koud en er was iets met haar gezicht,op een of andere manier kon je niet naar haar ogen en mond tegelijk kijken. Ze was niets vergeleken bij Jenna en hij had de neiging haar meteen het huis uit te sturen. Maar hij wist dat hij dat niet kon doen, gary had gelijk, hij moest haar een kansje geven, hoezeer het hem ook tegen stond.


	23. Chapter 23

Hoofdstuk 23

Jenna had vandaag en dagje vrij en zou zich lekker gaan verwennen. Ze was al vroeg op en zou bij het openen van de winkels als voor de deur staan. Na uitgebreid ontbijt deed ze nog even snel wat lipgloss op en stapte de deur uit richting de metro. Aangekomen op piccadilly besloot ze eerst om voor wat nieuwe kleren te gaan kijkenen na slechts een uurtje had ze de perfecte outfit al gevonden, een mooi vallend zwart rokje tot net boven haar knien en daarop een zwart wit blousje met een subtiele v-hals. Ze wilde alleen nog een lange ketting erbij en zette richting naar Harrods. Daar binnen gekomen viel haar mond open van verbazing, wat een winkel! Ze was er nog niet eerder geweest en keek haar ogen uit toen ze op de make-up afdeling aankwam. Ze kon het niet laten, probeerde alles uit en kocht veel te veel. Een foundation en ogenschaduw van Chanel, een prachtige lipgloss van Lancome, mascara van Lancaster en een heerlijke parfum van Donna Karen, ze had net afgerekend toen haar ogen vielen op de meeste prachtige ketting van Otazu die in een grote vitrine lag. Ze liep er naartoe en met 1 blik dichtbij, was ze er al van overtuigd dat dit DE ketting voor haar was. Voorzichtig keek ze op het prijskaartje en het scheelde niet veel of ze viel flauw, 100 pond voor een ketting??? Ze wilde alweer omdraaien om weg te lopen, totdat ze de stem van haar moeder hoorde, die ze vorige week nog aan de telefoon had gehad. "Schatje, je bent bijna jarig, weet je al wat je wilt hebben?" Met een vreugde sprong draaide ze zich weer om, dit wilde ze hebben en zonder verder na te denken rekende ze snel de ketting af. Om even voor een uur liep ze een kleine bistro binnen om even wat te eten voordat ze een kappers afspraak had om 2 uur. Terwijl ze op haar broodje zat te wachten bekeek ze al haar aanwinsten, ze had nog een heel mooi licht rose kanten setje gekocht, bij Lush had ze een heerlijke chocolade/ sinasappel douche en een bosbessenmasker gekocht en als laatste nog wat kaarsen. Aan de schuld op haar creditcard wilde ze niet denken, dat was een zorg voor volgende maand, nu voelde ze zich goed en de dag werd alleen maar beter.Nadat ze terug was gekomen van de kapper was hetaltijd om het diner te gaan bereiden. Ze had de dag ervoor al naar recepten voor tapas gezocht en begon meteen met de bereiding. Na een uurtje in de keuken was ze helemaal klaar, 5 uur, ze kon nog lekker even een bad gaan nemen en zich zelf optutten voordat hij zou komen.

Howard was die dag bezig geweest in zijn studio, hij vond het heerlijk om weer muziek te maken en even niet te hoeven denken aan Nicola, hij kon zich mateloos irriteren aan haar en was blij dat hij vanavond weg zou zijn. De hele dag door kwamen er mensen bij hem op bezoek, zijn ouders en broers waren geweest en hij had samen met Mark een nieuw nummer geschreven. "You really should think about reforming the band" zei Mark tegen hem, "We all think it's a good idea and u thought so too...but how do u feel about it now?" "You know what Marky, i have been thinking about it and i'm not sure yet, i need some more time.I think it's a bit to soon for me know" zei hij, hij wilde Mark geen pijn doen, maar hij was er gewoon nog niet aantoe, misschien in een paar maanden tijd. "You take your time, we'll wait for u" zei Mark begrijpend en ging verder met het nieuwe liedje. Nadat Mark was vertrokken, nam Howard een snelle douche, trok zijn jeans en een witte blouse aan, liep naar beneden en trok zijn jas aan. "Where are u going?" vroeg nicola die net uit de keuken kwam lopen. "Uhm, i'm off to meet a friend" "But i haven't seen u the whole day, i tought we could spend some time together, if u know what i mean. It's been months since we we're really together" en ze gaf hem een knipoog. Howard kreeg een koude rilling door zijn lichaam toen ze het had over samen zijn, hij wist donders goed wat ze bedoelde maar hij moest er niet aan denken om sex met haar te hebben. "Maybe tomorrow" antwoorde hij kortaf,pakte snel zijn auto sleutels en was weg.

Jenna spoot nog snel even wat parfum op toen ze de bel hoorde gaan. Haar hartmaakte een klein sprongetje, hij was er al! Snel liep ze de trap af en deed de deur open. "Wow, u look stunning" riep Howard uit terwijl hij een groot boeket rode rozen achter zijn rug vandaan haalde. "These are for the most beautiful girl in the world" Jenna begon te blozen en nam de rozen aan. "Thank u so much" zei ze en gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang. Ze kon de geur van zijn aftershave ruiken, Hugo Boss, haar favoriete geur..."Please come on in" en liep de trap weer op. Howard sloot de deur achter zich en volgde haar naar boven.

Op de hoek van de straat stond een vrouw met een regenjas en een zonnebril het tafereel te bekijken. Ze pakte haar mobiel en belde snel het nummer dat ze had gekregen. "Hello" antwoorde een vrouwenstem. "He's with her right now" zei de vrouw met de regenjas en hing weer op.


	24. Chapter 24

Hoofdstuk 24

" I'll put the roses in a vase, please make yourself comfertable" zei Jenna toen ze boven waren aangekomen. Howard ging op de bank zitten en keek rond, het was een oude grote etage maar je kon zien dat ze er echt wat van hadden gemaakt, een echt meidenhuis. Overal rose prullaria, maar absoluut niet kitscherig dacht hij bij zichzelf, stukken beter dan wat Nicola had gepresteerd. In de kamer branden een aantal kaarsen zodat er precies genoeg licht was en uit de keuken kwam een heerlijke geur. "Would u like some wine?" vroeg Jenna terwijl ze de vaas met rozen op het dressior zette. " I'd love to, but first i would like a proper kiss" hij liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een echte zoen. De avond vloog voorbij en ze genoten van ieder moment. Ze hadden heelijke tapas gegeten en na het eten zette Howard een cd van Maria Mena aan. "Would u like to dance with me?" hij pakte haar hand en ze stonden uren te dansen midden in haar huis kamer. Ze vond het heerlijk om zo bij hem te zijn en wenste dat er geen eind aankwam. Howard dacht er precies hetzelfde over, maar wist niet zo goed wat hij moest doen. Hij wilde dolgraag bij haar blijven, maar kon hij dat wel maken? "What's wrong" vroeg ze " You look so serious" " I really don't know what to do, I really want to be with you but i feel a bit quilty towards Nicola. Don't get me wrong, i don't have any feelings for her...but she's still my fiancee" zei hij en keek haar onderzoekend aan." I understand, just take all the time u need, but remember what u said in that elevator...we're good for each other"

"Thank u for understanding, your to good for me" en met een glimlach op zijn gezicht nam hij haar hoofd in zijn handen en begon haar te kussen. Beide gingen ze helemaal in het zoenen op en Howard dacht totaal niet meer aan zijn schuldgevoel. "Can i stay with u tonight?" vroeg hij zachtjes. Jenna pakte zijn hand en leidde hem naar haar slaapkamer, pas 2 uur later vielen ze uitgeput in elkaars armen in slaap.

Nicola liep te ijsberen door de kamer. Nadat ze het telefoontje had gekregen waren de radartjes in haar hoofd op hol geslagen. Wat kon ze doen om die verrekte Jenna bij hem weg te houden? Er moest een manier zijn om hem weer voor haar zelf te hebben. Hij moest herinneren wie ze was...natuurlijk niet alles, want dat zou vreselijke gevolgen kunnen hebben, maar hij moest zich net genoeg kunnen herinneren. In het begin was hij zo verliefd op haar geweest en toen ze er na 2 maanden achterkwam dat ze zwanger was, was hij door het dolle heen en vroeg haar ter plekke ten huwelijk. Had ze toen maar niet..."He doesn't remember, forget about it, that's in the past Nicola" zei ze zachtjes tegen zichzelf. Ze moest weten waarmee ze Jenna kon pakken en wist precies bij wie ze moest wezen. Komt dat domme wicht toch nog van pas dacht ze terwijl ze de telefoon pakte. "I've got another job for u, meet me in the park tomorrow at noon, meanwhile find out as much as u can " zei ze kortaf en drukte haar mobiel uit.

"Good morning love" fluisterde Howard zachtjes in haar oor. Jenna rekte zich voorzichtig uit en deed rustig haar ogen open. "Hi babe" antwoorde ze terug. Ze hadden samen een geweldige nacht gehad, ze had zich nog nooit zo zichzelf gevoeld bij een man, het voelde zo vertrouwd en veilig aan. "I thought u would like some breakfast" zei hij en haalde een groot dienblad te voorschijn, hij had toast gemaakt, een eitje gekookt, vers jus geperst en een rode roos in een vaasje op het blad gezet. Samen aten ze het ontbijt op terwijl ze elkaar nog meer hadden te vertellen. "I'm sorry, but i've got to go in an hour, i'm supposed to meet Jay at his place. Can i use your shower?" "Ofcourse u can" zei Jenna meteen. Howard pakte zijn spullen bij elkaar, "Care to join me?" vroeg hij ondeugend, pakte haar hand en zonder op antwoord te wachten nam hij haar mee. Ze voelden zich als verliefde pubers en lieten dan ook geen moment onbenut.

Een uur later liepen ze de trap af naar de voordeur, " This really was one of the most amazing nights i ever had" zei hij een beetje verlegen "I can't wait to start a new life with u, I love u" "I love u too, and can't wait either...but maybe we should take it easy" zei ze voorzichtig. " You are gonna be a dad, we can't ignore that." "We'll see... Got to go now." Hij gaf haar nog een laatste kus en liep naar zijn auto. Jenna bleef alleen achter en had genoeg energie om de wereld aan te kunnen, maar toch bleef dat zinnetje in haar hoofd knagen..." you are gonna be a dad."


End file.
